Where Is Evie?
by LongLiveEvil.VK
Summary: "And Evie you do NOT have to play dumb to get a boy to like you, you are so smart!" Mal said to her Best Friend. Evil Queen glared at the screen no Daughter of hers was going to embarrass her like this. She had no Room for Smarts in her life nor did she deserve to disobey her mother. (Warning's for Kidnapping, Abuse)
1. Chapter 1: Conflicted

It had been 6 months since the VK's chose good over evil and once again showed us that good triumphs over evil. Evie sat staring longingly out the window as Fairy godmother taught the class about the proper way to use apples. She looked over at her Best friend and honorary sister Mal, the Daughter of Maleficent and Daughter of Evil Queen had long since reconciled after the whole birthday fiasco when they were six. But still the Young Witchlet wondered what her mother on the isle of the lost was doing, all alone stuck in an eternal exile and worst of all betrayed by her only daughter. She would be furious! Evie shook her head and smiled at Mal before returning back to her worksheet. Mal glanced at Evie questionably ever since they had defeated her mother Maleficent Evie had been acting strange, she nudged her friend and asked her what was wrong.

"What's going on E, you haven't been yourself lately" Mal asked in a serious but friendly tone.

"huh? Oh it's nothing Mal, just alot on my mind with Cottillion plans coming up" Evie said flatly as she gazed down at her Goodness 102 Book.

Mal shrugged it off and turned to Jay and Carlos "Something is wrong with Evie and we need to find out what" Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement just as Fairy Godmother's pointer slapped roughly on the desk in front of her.

"Listening is apart of this class children, and the only way to ensure you are listening is…" Fairy godmother passed each VK a sheet of paper with the words Pop Quiz on the front. The VK's groaned and did their quizzes quickly without speaking out loud, When class had ended Fairy Godmother kept Evie behind, by the look on Evie's face it was not a good conversation and it ended with her running out of the classroom, now Mal really had some snooping to do.

Evie's POV:

I was fidgeting in my seat as Mal leaned over to ask if I was okay, I don't know why but I lied to her… I lied right to my Best Friend and it felt right.. She left me alone only to whisper something to Jay and Carlos. She ended up getting us all in trouble and we were given a pop quiz all on Listening. I rolled my eyes and was finished before the others, I laid my head down on the desk and closed my eyes there my mind flashed back to when I was younger, my mother was speaking to her Mirror in that Horrible Magic Mirror voice that I hated. I walked up to her and she was gone I called out to her but was left with nothing but silence. I felt the tears running down my cheeks and then nothing as the bell rang and class was dismissed. My eyes fluttered open and Fairy Godmother asked for me to stay behind, "crap she caught me sleeping." I sighed and nodded "yes Fairy Godmother. When the class left I stood in front of Fairy Godmothers desk as she spoke In a soft tone. "Evie dear, it would appear that your mother has vanished from the Isle of the Lost" My eyes shot open to the size of quarters and my mouth hung open forming an O shape. "w..wait a..are you s..sure?" I stuttered Fairy Godmother nodded as I stood there fear creeping up inside of me sending shivers down my spine.

"do they have any idea where she is?" I asked the worry lacing my voice

"I'm afraid not, and there are also three people missing as well as your mother from the Isle" Fairy Godmother spoke matter of factly, she cleared her throat before continuing "My dear you have nothing to worry about, King Ben and his parents have been made aware and we are doing all we can to ensure your safety"Fairy godmother smiled and placed a gentle hand on mine. I merely nodded holding the tears back as I ran past Mal, Jay and Carlos who were waiting outside the classroom. I ran all the way back to the Dorms and laid in bed, my mind riddled with questions when I heard a chuckle from behind a curtain. I shot up in bed and watched in horror as my mother waltzed out from behind it, I turned around hearing others and was surprised to see Ginny Gothel, Mad Maddy and Gil The Children of Mother Gothel, Madam Mim and Gaston standing right near my bed. I quickly got up and backed away from them closing my eyes tightly "you're not really here your In my head, mother you cannot be here go Away!" I opened my eyes again but they were all still there. Their faces grinning madly I stepped back and let out a scream before a hand was placed over my mouth and my mother used her magic to put me to sleep. I looked around mentally screaming for Mal to walk in before it was too late, I made one last attempt before darkness consumed me.


	2. Chapter 2: Where is Evie?

I'm So Happy That people are taking an interest in my story! I wasn't sure anybody was going to like it and so far I've been getting interest! Thank you all so much, I will try and post Chapters everyday By Midnight EST.

My Laptop is going to need to be replaced soon, so Hopefully I will be able to make it a few more chapters before It needs to be replaced.

Shoutout to ****Bevie**** ** **Shipper**** ** **Thank you for Your Love! I hope you Enjoy This Next Chapter!****

 ** **And if anybody has any other Ideas of what I could do or what they would like to see Let me know and I will see if it fits in. Also Please DM me if you have an Idea on a story you would like to see!****

 ** **Love Ya All!****

Mal was walking down the hall with Carlos and Jay when she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, Something was not right she ran off towards the Bedroom her and Evie shared but was stopped by a two people in Blue and Gold Royal Uniforms. Carlos and Jay caught up and saw the group as well as Mal who looked blankly at the Guards as they spoke to her. Jay walked up to Mal and placed a hand gently on her shoulder causing her body to stiffen by the sudden contact.

"Whats wrong Mal?" Jay asked as Fairy godmother and King Ben walked out of the girls room. Mal stood there for a little while and let out a shuddery sigh

"We Believe Evie has been taken Jay" A voice came from behind him, he turned around and saw the Former King and Queen of Auradon standing there Adam was holding Belle in his arms as she wiped a tear from her face, Belle had taken an extra liking to the VK's after their heroic actions at Ben's coronation

"We will be moving Mal to our Castle for the time being, she appears to be in a state of shock right now and it will be safer with us for the time being." Belle said in a motherly tone. All Jay could do was nod as he looked at Mal who was being held by Ben and Carlos, Jay watched the Guards block off the Girls bedroom with a magic force Field to keep people out but also to keep intruders in as to catch anyone who may be connected to this.

Mal was escorted away with the royal family not a single tear fell from the purplette's face but that was nothing new as the young Fairy never cried. Jay and Carlos stood back watching before heading back to their own rooms. As Jay and Carlos rounded a corner they saw Audrey Lonnie Jane Chad and Doug standing around whispering, As soon as the VK's came into view Jane ran up and hugged Carlos as Lonnie hugged Jay.

"We just heard and we want you to know we are here for you every step of the way" Lonnie said to the two male VK's as Doug walked over and placed a hand on Carlos' Shoulder

"I have only known Evie for a few months but I already love her, But I can only Imagine what this has done for all of you" Carlos Merely nodded and forced a smile, His eyes looked over at Chad and Audrey who were oddly Silent. The two walked away without so much as a glance in their direction, Jay and Carlos smiled at their friends as they all walked into the boys room. Once in the Room Jay was the first to speak his anger bubbling to the surface

"We can't just sit here while our Friend is somewhere out there!" Jay fumed as he paced the small room, Jay was an expert at most things and highly athletic, he was also very protective of the other VK's and now that one was missing he would not stop until he found out what happened.

"What could we do Jay? We don't even know where to start, or what to even look for" Jane said in a soft voice as she rested her head on Carlos's Shoulder. "And anyway I'm sure Fairy Godmother has this all under cont-" Jane was cut off by the sound of Jay slamming his fist down on the desk "We can't just wait until Fairy Godmother does something! Our friend is out there, our Friend and Your Girlfriend!" He yelled as he pointed at Doug who looked at him with a frown, "We are all willing to help however long it takes Jay" Doug said. Lonnie rested a hand on Jay's shoulder and tried to calm him down "getting all hot-headed and angry will not help us find Evie and you know that." That was just like Lonnie, She always knew how to calm Jay down and as he did the room became quiet once more.

"So I take it we are going to find Evie then?" Carlos spoke after a moment of silence looking into Jay's eyes, "We have to go talk to Mal and Ben, and then we will start the search" Jay stated firmly as he rubbed his hands together. The 2 VK's and the AK's all walked out together and walked towards the girls bedroom glancing quickly at the mess inside, and the single opened window "Carlos you will have to figure out how to get us inside that room, but for now lets go talk to Ben and Mal" The Gang nodded and began to walk to the Castle.

They had made it to Sherwood Forest and were walking past the old Snow White cottage when they heard something from behind a tree. They stopped and looked around talking in hushed voices

"you don't think it's the people who took Evie" Jane Whispered

"Maybe it's a Bear?" Lonnie spoke in a worried tone from behind Jay

Jay took a step forward and threw a rock at the tree which caused an apple to fall, but the Apple didn't hit the ground instead it had hit something else.

"Ouch!" The voice stated along with a "Shush they will hear you"

"Who is Behind that tree! Show yourself" Carlos Called out, Fear Lacing his voice, Carlos De-Ville was the youngest and smallest of the VK's, he was frightened but also very smart. The group huddled together as two figures came out from behind the tree.

"Audrey, Chad!? what are you two doing all the way in the forest?" Lonnie asked as Jay looked at them skeptically, the two AK's stood there in front of the group looking at the ground not saying a word. Jay stepped forward as he noticed something around Audrey's Neck, It was Evie's Heart necklace the one she had been wearing earlier that day. Without thinking Jay ran up and grabbed the necklace from Audrey "where did you get this?" Jay growled his eyes narrowed and his fist clenched, he looked like he would snap at any moment. Audrey looked at Chad who rolled his eyes

"I found it and gave it to Audrey as a gift" Chad scoffed and tried to grab it from Jay, "Thats Bull and you know it" Jay shoved Chad backwards and watched him fall into a shrub of berries "If I find out that Either of you had anything to do with Evie's dissapearence I will personally make sure you both pay dearly." Jay placed the necklace in his pocket and walked away from his friends, Carlos, Jane, Lonnie and Doug took one last look at Audrey and Chad before running to catch up to Jay. Chad and Audrey shared a look as Audrey helped Chad stand up. Next stop Castle Beast.

Oooo Do Chad and Audrey know something? What will happen to Evie! And What will Ben and Mal say when they are confronted by their Friends.

I really hope you Enjoyed this Chapter! I made this one a Bit Longer to make up for yesterday! Leave a Review, Tell me what you would like to happen! What you want to see next and be sure to Like my story! I post Everyday!

Long Live Evil!


	3. Chapter 3: The Betrayal

Evie woke to a sharp slap across the face, causing her eyes to well with tears. She looked up to her mother who was staring at her with hatred, and Disappointment. Evie let out a shuddery sigh and lowered her head before Evil Queen firmly grasped her daughters face in her hands, her sharp freshly manicured nails digging into Evie's delicate skin, Evie whimpered and tried to free herself from her mothers grip. Evil Queen took this as a stance of defiance and slapped the child once more and kneeled down to face her.

"well it looks as if my precious little girl is finally awake" Evil Queen sneered as she mocked sincerity. "I saw that little stunt you did at the Prince's coronation and I must say I was quite alarmed and upset." Evil Queen let out a dramatic sigh as she stood straight up, "I must say that Prince fella was quite cute and I am so disappointed that you let him slip away with the daughter of Maleficent of all people, I never did like her." Evie felt her fists ball into fists as she thought of her friends and boyfriend, she knew deep down she did not need a prince to be happy she knew that because Mal told her and it was the truth.  
"No…" Evie gritted her teeth attempting to keep her composure, she didn't want to give her mother the satisfaction of her words hurting her. She took a deep breath and went to speak once more

"No?… oh.. dear me child you appear to have forgotten to whom you are speaking haven't you?" Evil Queen's eyes narrowed and a catlike grin spread across her face much like that of the Cheshire Cat. Evie looked at her mother and gulped the fear creeping it's way down her spine, with lightening speed Evil Queen grabbed Evie's arm firmly and twisted it behind her back causing Evie to squeal in pain

"Tell me Child, Who is the Fairest of them all? What do you know of true love or true beauty at that matter, you have no true friends, you only have me and you will only ever have me." She twisted Evie's arm one last time and then shoved her to the ground, Evie got up holding her arm and glared at her mother

"No mother, you are wrong! I have amazing friends, friends who would never let anything happen to me! And a Boyfriend who taught me I didn't need a prince to be happy. All I need is him perhaps the reason you were never Fairest of them all was because Snow whites heart was purer than yours!" Evie saw her mothers hand connect with her face, it sent her right back to the ground, Evie felt the blood trickle down her nose and the tears that were tempted to escape but she would not stop fighting. "Mother, you can hurt me however you want but you will never take what means the most to me! You can never take my hope!"

Evil Queen stood there and sneered "We'll see about that Evie." Evil Queen walked over to her Child and grabbed her roughly by her blue hair "You are never going to be found, nobody is looking for you and you mean nothing to any of them, if you did your precious friends would have found you by now Enjoy your time in this room. You will be here for a while" Evil Queen dropped Evie and kicked her once in the stomach before walking out of the room locking it behind her.

Evie's POV:

I waited until I heard mother leave before mustering up the strength to stand back up, my arm was throbbing, I lifted my shirt and gazed at the bruise forming above my belly button. I shakily stood up and walked over to a window in the far corner of the room. As I gazed out I noticed there were only trees and I was in a tower of some sorts, I tried to look for anything to get a clue of where I was, I leaned out of the window before I was grabbed from behind. I let out a scream and kicked my leg at the unknown person behind me who had released me as my leg connected with what I could only hope was a leg. When I turned around the room was brighter and standing there was Gil who was rubbing his shin and jumping up and down on one leg.

"Gil? I asked questioningly as I stood cautiously away from him "You helped my mother Kidnap me?!" Gil had been my friend before me Jay Carlos and Mal left the Isle.

"I wouldn't say helped more like asked to help with something and told about a reward." Gil shook his golden blonde hair and smiled his goofy little grin, "I didn't know it was you until your mother-"

"I get it…. wait. Until my mother what? Is she planning something? Does she think taking me will get he off the isle?" Gil looked at me with confusion before shaking his head "Ahhhh I know what your trying to do! You want me to tell you what we know so that you can try and outsmart us. But every kidnapper knows don't let the captive know anything about the kidnappers plans to take over Auradon by getting rid of the VK's one by one" I smiled and simply nodded my head it was just like Gil to talk without thinking, even if it did land him in trouble once in a while. "so… My mother is going to try and get rid of us?" I asked quizzically receiving a curt nod from Gil. I had forgotten all about the pain in my arm and stomach as I listened, I hadn't even heard the other person come into the tower until she cleared her throat. I grimaced and looked up at Ginny Gothel with the same black curly hair as her mother and same obnoxious condescending personality.

"Well hello Evie, you look dreadfully awful" Ginny laughed and looked over at Gil who stood there with a look of confusion on his face, Ginny simply rolled her eyes before placing a satchel down in front of me, "it's just some food and water, don't waste it all tonight it's all your getting for the week"

I looked down at the rotting food and wrinkled my nose "well I'm definatly not in Auradon" I thought to myself even as Ginny scoffed at me "I bet your wondering where you are Evie, and all will be told soon enough. But for now try not to worry about it" Ginny grabbed Gil and shoved him out of the room shouting "Sleep well princess!" before the door slammed behind them, the sound of the lock being turned made me cry inside. I had to find a way to get out of here, her friends were now in danger.


	4. Chapter 4: Beam of Light

Mal sat beside Ben and listened to his parents speak as they argued with how to help Evie,

"well perhaps we could storm the Isle and search every home and hovel, every nook and cranny until we locate her." Former King Adam thought as he held his wife's hand in his "We could, but that could put Evie in danger, and we would not want to cause anymore harm then could have already been caused." Mal winced at the last part of the conversation, here she was sitting with her Boyfriend and his family while her friends were back at the school and her best friend in the whole world was snatched right under their noses. Mal felt Ben's gentle caress on her back as he pulled her closer in a reassuring way "perhaps now isn't the time to talk about this mom and dad" King Ben firmly but gently spoke. The former king and queen nodded and walked out of the room hand in hand to leave their son and future daughter in law.

"We will find her Mal, trust me on this." Ben whispered as Mal closed her eyes holding in the tears that threatened to escape, instead a shuddery sigh escaped from her mouth catching Ben's attention

"you know Mal you don't have to be afraid to have feelings anymore, if you need to cry you can." Ben lifted Mal's chin gently and smiled "I won't judge you in any way." Mal pulled away and smiled back before frowning once more "Ben I…" The couple were interrupted by the sounds of feet running towards the door, Ben immediately rose from the bed ready to take on whatever was coming. Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Doug and Jane came barging into the room all out of breath and followed by the guards who were more than prepared to kick the group out. Ben simply raised his hand to gesture the guards to stand down. "They are our friends, all is good" Ben smiled as he looked at his friends, "Would you tell Mrs. Potts to bring up some drinks and cookies for us please?"

"Right away your Magesty" one of the guards bowed before taking his leave. Ben looked at the unsightly bunch who looked as if they had run a marathon, he couldn't help but laugh at Jay who even as captain of the tourney team and R.O.A.R was out of breath as well. "You all look like you ran a mile in a wind storm, and the wind won." Ben grinned as the group forced a laugh and rolled their eyes,

"More like ran all the way from Auradon Prep to here" Carlos said annoyed of the kings joke. Before the Gang could say anymore Mrs. Potts came in with a tray of drinks and snacks for the hungry kids. "Thank you Mrs Potts" Ben smiled as Mrs Potts curtsied and walked out of the room. "so you were saying? What made you run all the way here?" Ben asked as he picked up a tea cup for Mal and handed it to her before grabbing a cookie for himself. Immediately the whole gang started to talk at once about Evie and her necklace and something about Forests. "one at a time, please" Ben laughed, Lonnie spoke up as she placed her cup down on the side table beside her "We found Evie's necklace, which means she wasn't wearing it or it was taken from her." Ben listened intently as Lonnie spoke "We found Chad and Audrey in Sherwood forest and Audrey was wearing it, when Jay asked where they got it, Chad said he found it which was total BS since Evie never takes it off, oh and then Jay shoved Chad into a bush and we ran all the way here" Mal sat up and placed her cup down on the tray before standing up "Where is the necklace?" She asked with a shaky voice hoping nobody would notice, Everybody looked at her as Jay presented the necklace the clasp broken since Jay ripped it off Audrey's neck. "Where are Chad and Audrey right now…." Mal stated through gritted teeth

"We last saw them in Sherwood forest so probably a few miles from here?" Jane said in a small voice

Mal stared at the necklace for a few minutes before noticing something peculiar, "Ben, I need a pair of tweezers" she said in a firm voice. Ben came back moments later with a pair of tweezers, the gang crowded around Mal as she carefully pulled a long strand of purple hair from the broken clasp tangled in the chain. Mal stared at the hair for a few minutes and gasped only one other person had purple hair on the Isle "Maddy…" Mal whispered getting the attention of Jay and Carlos who shared a quizzical look. "Mal are you sure it's her?" Carlos finally asked after a few moments of silence, Mal shot a look at Carlos and nodded firmly "I think maddy somehow is apart of this but she wouldn't have done this alone." Mal turned to Ben and held his hand "I need to go to the Isle, please don't stop me" Ben looked into his girlfriends eyes and shook his head "I can't let you do that Mal, it's too dangerous." Ben squeezed Mal's hand reassuringly "Let Fairy godmother and my parents handle this please, I don't want to lose you" This caused Mal to drop her boyfriends hand and narrow her eyes, they began to glow a bright green color as she clenched her fists Carlos and Jay moved the rest of the group backwards and braced themselves.

"Evie is my Best friend Benjamin! I will not let any harm come to her and YOU will not stop me from going to the Isle to help bring her home! I never needed anybody to protect me and I will not start now! I am going and you are Not going to stop me understand?!" Mal felt her eyes begin to mist as she shoved the group out of her way and ran towards the door. Carlos and Jay were about to speak when they saw a Beam of Light pierce the sky attracting the attention of Mal who promptly ran to the window to locate where the Light was coming from. "The forbidden Mountains…. of course.." Mal muttered under her breath, She grabbed her spell book and turned on her heels and ran out the door unaware that the VK's and AK's were right behind her.


	5. Chapter 5 : Demands

Mal ran through Sherwood forest and made her way to the darkness of the Forbidden Mountains, She looked up at the towering castle. Mal quickly hid behind a tree as she heard footsteps running up behind her, Quickly she pulled out her spell book and casted a spell "Make it quick make it fast trap them in a sticky mess." She watched as the unknown group of people became stuck in a sticky gooey substance. She jumped out from behind a tree to find Carlos, Jay, Lonnie Jane Doug and Ben stuck and staring at the young fairy Mal couldn't help but laugh as she waved her hand to make the spell disappear "what are you guys doing here!" Mal gritted as she looked at each one of their faces.

"You are not alone in this Mal, please let us help you." Lonnie spoke as she walked up to face Mal,

"we are not leaving so your stuck with us, and if you still refuse We will have to tell Fairy godmother." Mal rolled her eyes but deep down she was glad to have her friends there with her. "Fine whatever, you can stay." The gang cheered as they walked behind Mal, they walked for what felt like hours before reaching a door.

Mal took a deep breath before pushing the door with all her might and a little help from Jay and Carlos, As the group walked in they were astonished by the beauty inside the creepy castle. There were rooms everywhere and pictures of past royalty from before their families, The gang walked together to locate the source of the beam of light they had seen earlier. They walked up the stairs and were faced with another door, from behind it they heard hushed voices and Mal bit her lip as she opened the door slightly to see inside. She gasped at the sight she saw, Audrey and Chad were standing in front of a Cauldron of some sorts where a beam of light had shot out of it causing a portal to appear. So many thoughts were running through her head as she thought of many things, how did Audrey and Chad figure out how to make potions, what did this portal lead to, and most importantly Where was Evie… She had been so caught up in her thoughts she didn't notice the person walk out of the portal, dressed in a long black robe she looked about the same age as the other kids and she handed what looked like a box to Audrey. Mal couldn't looked at the person and glared she had to do something… Mal couldn't take it any longer she barged inside as her friends attempted to hold her back, She grabbed the black robe and pulled with all her might. Chad grabbed Mal's arm firmly as the unknown robed person attempted to flee into the portal only to be stopped by Carlos and Jay who both grabbed her. Mal swung her leg at Chad causing him to let go of his grip, Mal looked at the person and gasped "Ginny Gothel!" Carlos and Jay walked Ginny away from the portal as Jane and Lonnie guarded the portal, Ben and Doug handled Audrey and Chad as Mal walked over to Ginny for answers "Where is Evie, Ginny… What did you do to her" Ginny's eyes widened in a panic as Mal's green eyes glowed a little brighter in an attempt to intimidate the young girl.

"Evil Queen told us to help her get revenge on her daughter, we thought she meant to simply just scare her. But….." Ginny spoke as if on the verge of tears

"But..What…." Mal Gritted behind closed teeth she felt herself becoming angrier with every second passing.

"Evie is hurting, She is losing the one thing she swore she wouldn't lose, Hope in you all." Ginny finally said as she lowered her head and cried "I'm sorry Mal, I didn't want to do this I just wanted to be liked by the other kids on the Isle" Ginny cried.

"Where is she Ginny…" Carlos asked as he looked at Mal who looked both pissed off and on the verge of breaking.

"She's in My mother's old Tower, The one she kept Rapunzel in" Ginny answered.

"And what about the others? What do Chad and Audrey have to do with this and who else is involved? Ginny took a deep breath in and out and wiped her eyes "I will get in trouble for telling, Evil Queen said she would make us all pay if we betrayed her like Evie did."

"We wont let Evil Queen harm you, you have my word on that." Ben stated as he pried the box from Audrey's hand. He walked over to Mal and handed it to her, Mal opened the box and immediately dropped it her hands were shaking and she held a hand over her mouth inside the box was Evie's little barrette with strands of Evie's blue hair. It looked as if someone had ripped it out of her hair, Mal's eyes glistened as they flickered bright green she ran up to Ginny with hatred in her eyes

"Why did you give this to Audrey?!" Mal was furious and about to completely freak out when she heard a chuckle come from the other end of the room. Mal looked up at where Jane and Lonnie were standing moments ago, now they were on the ground as the portal opened widely revealing Evil Queen herself, She stood there watching the chaos unfold around her, her bright red lips and deep green eyes and the content smirk on her face made Mal's blood boil.

"My my my, it would appear we have quite the debocal here…" Evil Queen turned to Mal and sneered "Evie send her condolences but she's a little busy at the moment." Evil Queen laughed as Mal lunged herself at the vile woman.

"Let my friend go!" Mal yelled out as Ben grabbed her to hold her back Mal watched as Evil Queen demanded that the remaining VK's bring their Tailismans to the Isle of the Lost by sundown. "If you fail to do this, Evie will never see the light of day again!"

"No!" Mal screamed as she squirmed out of Ben's grip and jumped towards the portal just as it closed, sending Mal falling to the ground. Mal stood there for a little while as the entire room was silent as Mal cried silently letting the tears escape, She couldn't be strong anymore not when her best friend and Sister was in trouble. Mal wiped her eyes and stood up as she turned around she glared at Audrey and Chad "Ben I want them locked in the dungeon until fairy godmother decides what to do with them." Mal stated in a firm yet shaky tone, "As for Ginny, you are coming with us. You want to prove yourself worthy of our trust you will begin by helping us find our talismans and then helping us Save Evie." Ginny nodded as they all walked back to castle Beast with Audrey and Chad in tow.

 ** **Okay Everyone That is 3 New Chapters for you all! Tommorow I will post another, I figured we needed to find out what Audrey and Chad had been up to****

 ** **Do you think Ginny Gothel should help the VK's or something else?!****

 ** **Who else would you like to see in the upcoming chapters?!****

 ** **I hope you all Enjoy this Chapter! I worked on it all day!****

 ** **Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I love reading your responses but be nice, this is my first time ever writing a Fanfic! And leave some prompts of what kinds of stories you would like me to write!****


	6. Chapter 6: Hopeless

Flashback:

 _ _Evie was sitting on the floor of the tower thinking of a way to escape, she had to warn her friends somehow and she would die trying if it came to it. Evie looked around the sun had begun to rise and let in some light, illuminating the room once more She looked around at the broken mirror that laid across the floor and then to the extremely long strands of brown hair. "Thats it!" Evie exclaimed as she used the discarded hair to make a rope to climb down from the tower. Evie's taste for fashion made this task easy and within minutes she had a long rope of hair, She walked over to the window and tied one end to the plant hanger above her head and tossed the rest of it down. She yanked on it a few times before taking a deep breath closing her eyes she grasped the hair and began to climb down. "I'm doing it, I'm really going to get away!" Evie smiled to herself as she climbed further down the tall tower, she heard a noise above her that made her mind panic. She looked up to see her mother looking down at her, Evil queen held a shard of glass up and cut the hair causing Evie to fall to the ground. Evie fell the rest of the way down and landed on the grass below, A shadowy figure appeared over her as darkness overcame her.__

 _ _\- End Flashback -__

Evie's eyes flickered open as she looked around in a panic she had been so close to escape she could practically taste the freedom. A sharp pain erupted from Evie's side and as Evie attempted to move she found she was bound to a chair, Evie yelled for help but none came She slumped in the chair as tears fell down her cheeks. Moments later Maddy and Gil both came into the tower room with some moldy apple pie, Gil untied Evie's arms keeping her feet still tied tightly to the legs of the chair and shoved the pie in front of her. "Eat up Princess, EQ doesn't want her daughter dying on her watch." Evie glared as Maddy spoke to her carelessly but she knew all about her mom's experiments with apples and was sure it could be poison, but it just looked so good Evie grabbed the pie and ate the entire thing. Evie's eyes drooped shut as the pie did it's work sending Evie to sleep,

Evie's POV:

 _ _I woke up and rubbed my eyes, as I looked around I noticed I was in Auradon. My plan had worked I did escape and I did get away from my mother and I….. I blinked a few times as I saw Mal, Jay and Carlos. I ran to them calling their names but all they did was ignore me I figured they didn't see me so I ran back to my room and was surprised to see that all of my stuff had been moved out. Confusion set in as I ran to find my boyfriend Doug, As I reached his room my heart dropped as I saw him with Audrey. As I stood there I called for him as tears ran down my cheeks, "what is happening?" I cried as I ran to find Mal. Mal was sitting with Ben in the lunchroom she seemed strange however "Hey Mal!" I said as I ran to her, but she just stood there staring at me judgingly. "Who are you?" Mal said to me catching me off guard "It's me Evie, Mal whats wrong with everyone they are being so weird" I said as I grabbed her hand and Ben came over slapping it away "Keep your hands off my Girlfriend, Evie is no longer around and not important anymore so whatever kind of sick joke this is knock it off" Ben snapped at me sending tears to my eyes once more. I felt a wave of dread and my heart become very dark as I watched Ben take Mal away leaving me alone in the middle of the cafeteria. My head began to spin and as I sat down and closed my eyes I felt nothing but Hopelessness.__

When Evie came to she was less surprised that she was still in the tower, She felt numb and alone and forgotten. Her friends had truly forgotten about her and she now had nothing left to fight for. Ignoring the pain in her side she laid back down and tightly closed her eyes trying to forget about her friends and Boyfriend, as far as she was concerned she was alone in this. Evie was startled awake by the sound of her mother barging through the door, She didn't make an effort to move and just laid there in a depressive state.

"Evie, what ever is the matter" Evil Queen sneered as she spoke a little too smugly, Evil Queen knelt beside her daughter and brushed the hair out of her face,

"My friends…. everything you told me was true…. mother, I'm so sorry I ever betrayed you." Evie sniffled as she looked up at her mother with red puffy eyes. Evil Queen smiled and picked her daughter up giving her a weak gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead "we will just let bygones be bygones, I'm glad you have forgotten all about those silly people and now you can help me take over Auradon once and for all!" Evil Queen Cackled loudly and set her gaze on her daughter "come with me dear, I believe you have earned a better room then the floor of this tower". Evil Queen helped Evie up and led her up the spiraling stairs to the bedroom that once belonged to Rapunzel for eighteen long years. Evie laid down on the soft bed and gazed up at the paintings on the ceiling, Rapunzel sure did have alot of time on her hands. Evie's eyes fluttered and she fell asleep as Evil Queen tip-toed out of the room grinning as she thought of how great her plan was going.

 ** **In the Next Few Chapters the VK's Will begin the Hunt for their Talismans! I would like to take this time to tell you this will have only a few similarities from the Book Return to the Isle of the Lost but with a twist!****

 ** **Look for Some More Excitement and please Leave some Reviews they make me feel like I'm doing a good job! And I love feedback!****

 ** **Enjoy the Next Chapter!****


	7. Chapter 7 : The Plan

****Hey Guys and Gals! I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I**** **'** ** **m getting a little frazzled and I do hope you all are still enjoying the story! Some exciting Chapters are coming up!****

Mal,Jay, Carlos and the rest of their friends were sitting on the floor of Ben's room in silence. Ben held Mal tightly in his arms as Ginny Gothel sat between Carlos and Jay, Things were tense and the occasional sniffle escaped from Mal. She looked up and around at everyone's solemn faces and wiped her eyes nuzzling closely into her boyfriends chest, She had once again let down her Best friend and she felt terrible. After a few more moments of silence a small voice escaped from the other side of the room where Jane sat looking at her friends "So whats the plan?" Jane asked looking at Mal who was often the leader of everything. Mal shuddered and wiped her eyes thinking for a moment she didn't want to fail again and as she closed her eyes she immediately thought of what could possibly be happening to her best friend, a single tear ran down her cheek as she shook her head indicating she had nothing. The group once again became silent until Jay jumped to his feet startling the others,

"No, we can do this! C'mon Mal you of all people should know what to do we defeated Maleficent, we climbed to the top of the forbidden fortress we even went back to the isle to find our lost talismans surely we can do this too" Jay looked over at Carlos and then back at Mal "We are Villain Kids, together we are unstoppable you are a leader Mal. We need you to help us, to help Evie." Mal's head snapped upright at this Jay was right they couldn't just sit here while precious time was ticking away and the likely hood of Evie being safe faded. Sand the other she jumped up and with a smirk and a quick flash of her green eyes looked at Jane "You still been practicing your Magic?" Mal asked with a seriousness on her face, Jane nodded "I have been working on some small spells, mom really doesn't want me to do anything major, but I guess in a time like this it's ok?" Jane pulled out a small golden wand with silver trim looking just like her mothers and smiled at Mal "what do you need?"

Mal smiled widely and looked over at the others "alright you guys, here's the plan, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Ben you all have your Tailismans correct?" Mal asked the four AK's who nodded hesitantly. The four AK's had their Tailismans handed down to them when they became of age and their parents felt they were worthy. The VK's were a different story the four VK's Tailismans were destroyed by Fairy godmother when they returned from the Isle the second time but if Evil Queen was looking for Tailismans that meant that they must have another.

"Okay, Lonnie, Doug, Ben and Jane we need you four to go get your Tailismans and meet us back here no later than noon." The four AK's nodded and rushed out the door, except Ben; Ben stood where he was looking at Mal with his beautiful blue eyes as he fiddled with his Beast head ring on his finger. He took it off and placed it on the table in front of him "Mines has always been on me, I never take it off, My Mother always says to me " ** **Love doesn't have to be perfect, it just needs to be true"****. Mal took his hand in hers and kissed his cheek "You're the bravest guy I know" She smiled hearing the boys clear their throats behind her back. Mal turned around to Ginny who sat in the same spot wringing her hands nervously, Mal walked over to the girl and sat beside her placing a hand on her shoulder and feeling Ginny's body tense up.

"You don't have to be afraid anymore Ginny, we are not letting anyone hurt you, but we need to know we can trust you. Evie's life depends on you, and if anything were to happen you would be to blame." Mal knew exactly how to manipulate people into doing what she wanted so this was easy for her, Ginny looked up at the older fairy and sighed "I will not lie to you and I will help anyway I can, I don't want to go back to the Isle and I don't want to be Evil either." Mal felt a smile spread across her face as she nodded "okay then, good."

An hour later the three AK's where still not back and Mal was beginning to feel worried yet again, Ben, Carlos, Jay and Ginny had all taken seats as they watched Mal pace back and forth in the room. She was about to blow when the doors burst open and Doug, Jane and Lonnie came walking in, each holding a small box. Hey each placed it on the table and stepped back, Mal walked over and opened the first one which had Chinese writing on the top and cherry blossoms engraved in the side she reached into it and pulled out a hairclip just like the one Lonnie's mother Mulan used to wear, the hairclip was even more beautiful in person with a blue and white flower attached to the gold comb-like clip. She looked at the inscription on the inside of the box **"** ** **The Flower that Blooms in Adversity, is the most rare and beautiful of them all."**** Mal gently placed the clip back into the Box and closed it as she moved to the next box which was a light blue color decorated with pumpkins and mice; She opened the box and pulled out a small pumpkin much like the one Fairy Godmother used to help Cinderella, Once more she read the inscription : **"** ** **Have Courage and Be Kind"**** Mal would remember that when times got rough, for a short moment she thought of her friends and how much they were risking to help her. She went to the last box on the table and laughed quietly the box had seven dwarves on the top all carrying pick axes and heading towards a jewel mine, Around the edges were some apples. Mal opened the box up and pulled out a handful of beautiful Jewels from the Dwarves mine they were gorgeous and all shapes and sizes, different colors of Gold and silver blue and pink and one big red one shaped like an apple. Mal read the final inscription " ** **It is when you are most lost that we sometimes find our truest friends"****

Mal looked up at her friends and realized something, in order to really truly understand their tailismans and where they could find them they should go to the place that started it all. She walked over to her boyfriend and slipped the ring back on his finger, "Lets go save our Evie" The gang cheered and all of them walked towards the door before stopping briefly "Wait, Where are we going though?" Jay asked curiously, Mal snickered as she interlocked her hands with Ben's "To Agrabah, we have a story to hear" Jay groaned as he trudged forward with his friends this was not going to end well.

 ** **Agrabah?! why on earth are they going there! And what do you think will happen? Leave a Review if you would like for Jay to have a special moment with Jasmine and Aladdin. I really do hope you enjoyed this Chapter I figured I owed you all a good Long one after the time I've been away.****

 ** **Thank you for all who have been favoriting and following along with my story! Please if you can leave reviews I love to hear from you all!****

 ** **Did you like how I put the AK's tailismans in as well as the VK's? I thought that was a nice touch since we never get much action with the AK's! Exciting stuff happening soon!****

 ** **See you all Soon!****


	8. Chapter 8: The Lamp

Jay and the others walked up the steps of the palace in Agrabah and stared up at the large golden doors as Jay looked back at his friends he gulped, his inner fears of hate and resentment from Aladdin and Jasmine crept up his spine. Jay took a deep breath in and rapped his knuckles on the big golden door "Well guess nobody's home, best start someplace else" Jay said nervously as he started to walk away. Mal stood where she was and silently said a spell to open the doors, The big golden door creaked open allowing the group of friends to enter. Jay still had a bad feeling about this although he kept a strong face he was utterly ashamed and scared to be in the palace of his own fathers enemies.

"Hello? Anybody home?" Mal called out when they were inside the Palace, the place was huge and revealed a big empty ballroom. Two thrones sat in the middle of the room atop of a pedestal of sorts. A scream was heard from behind everyone as Carlos attempted to climb up a pillar while a medium sized tiger with orange stripes batted it's paws at the boy

"Down kitty, nice kitty…." Carlos stuttered as the tiger continued to bat at him like a new chew toy. Jay and the gang were too amused with the sight before them to notice Aladdin and Jasmine walk into the room were the children were.

"Ahem" a voice came from behind the group as well as catching the attention of the tiger who dutifully walked over to the adults. Jane and Doug helped Carlos down as Jay turned to face the couple, his face flushed bright red as Aladdin patted the tiger on the head. Mal hid behind Ben but he merely chuckled and walked up to Aladdin and shook his hand and Jasmine gave him a hug

"Ben, it's been so long, how are your parents?" Jasmine asked with a bright smile upon her face as she looked at the young boy in front of her.

"My parents are well thank you, you remember my friends" he said gesturing to the others who were either standing fearfully or cowering behind each other.

"Aah, yes indeed Hello children" Jasmine chuckled and turned to Carlos who was hiding behind Jane who was doing her best not to speak,

"Sorry about Ra-Ra, he is learning to be like his father and can be a little rowdy" Jasmine smiled as Rajah Jasmines trusted friend and tiger companion came walking over placing a big paw atop his sons furry little head. The gang stared at the royals and their scared worried expressions turned into relived nervous laughter.

"So Kids, what can we do for you?" Aladdin now spoke as he glanced over at Jay and smiled, Jay cleared his throat and walked up to Aladdin and Jasmine and bowed before shifting nervously on his feet.

"My name is…. is… uh… Jay," He looked back at Ben and his friends who smiled reassuringly, Jay turned back toward Jasmine and Aladdin who were now focused solely on him, he took a deep breath in "My name is Jay, I am from the Isle of the Lost and my father is….. Jafar." he exhaled deeply and looked up at the couples shocked and pained faces, He watched Rajah lead his kitten away. Time stood still as Aladdin and Jasmine shared worried looks before their gaze fell upon the young son of Jafar.

"How old are you Jay?" Jasmine spoke in a soft tone as Aladdin stood there looking unsure what to do.

"I'm fifteen" Jay stuttered nervously as Jasmine's frown turned into a small reassuring smile

"fifteen is a wonderful age, now tell us why you are here?" Jasmine asked taking the boys hands in her own. "He probably wants to try and gain all the power in the world just like his father" Aladdin scoffed earning a angry look from his wife.

"Our friend is in trouble, we have come to hear your story and find my talisman" Jay spoke softly ignoring Aladdin's rude comment.

"You want to know our story? But where should we begin with it" Jasmine asked curiously speaking to the boy.

"I know where to start" a voice came booming from above startling the group of friends, Jay stood firmly staring into Jasmines Kind eyes as a big blue cloud appeared in front of them all. Jasmine watched as the cloud evaporated showing the Genie in all his blue glory her eyes narrowed and looked at her husband knowing he called for Genie, She forced a smile and released Jay's hand walking over to the blue Genie.

"Genie, It's been so long…. What could you possibly know about this?" Jasmine said with annoyance, it was just like her husband to judge a book by its cover.

"I was asked by my man Al to help with this problem" Genie glanced at Jay and back at Jasmine who was staring daggers at Aladdin.

"Nevertheless, I am here to tell this story so everyone grab a seat!" Genie waved his hand and gave everyone a soft cushion except for Jay who stood in the middle of everyone as they sat in a circle around the boy. Jay inhaled and looked up at Genie with a glare __how dare this Blue freak of nature cast me aside from everyone, he doesn't know me…. Jay was fuming as he thought to himself.__

"Now in order for you to truly understand the story I am going to place you inside the story" Genie spoke at Jay. Jasmine rose from the cushion and crossed her arms

"Genie, isn't that a tad dangerous?" Jasmine spoke in a motherly tone causing both Genie and Aladdin to roll their eyes "Fine fine, The boy will be placed into the story but nobody will be able to see or hear him nor will he be able to be harmed, Happy?"Genie said sarcastically before clearing his throat as Jasmine glared at him. In one swift movement Jay was enveloped in a blue smoke as Genie began to tell the story from the final Battle between good and evil.

Jay rubbed his eyes and saw himself not in the middle of his friends or even in the Palace any longer, he walked forward and was almost struck by something flying overhead.

"Iago?!" Jay yelled out before seeing the scene before him, his father was sitting upon a golden throne and a girl in chains was serving him. He rubbed his eyes once more and realized the girl was Princess Jasmine and she looked so sad, Jafar pulled her close and then shoved her to the ground as Aladdin jumped out and attempted to grab Jafars staff as Aladdin yelled for Jasmine to grab the lamp, but as Jasmine reached the lamp Jafar trapped her in a hourglass

"Aah Aah Aah, Princess, your time is up!" Jafar said his voice loud and mean, Aladdin tackled Jafar as Jasmine stood in the hourglass watching the sand begin to rise. Jafar noticed the monkey Abu run towards the lamp and once more used his staff turning him into a toy. And unraveling the Magic Carpet. As this was happening Jay felt angry his father was tormenting these people and for what? Power? Money? One thing was for sure, he needed to find a way to get the talisman but how. He was about to run toward the Lamp which stood on the floor but was stopped as Flames encircled Aladdin

"NO!" Jay gasped his fists clenched "what did they ever do to you, Stop Dad stop this!" He fell backwards as his father turned into a giant snake snapping his teeth at Aladdin. He watched as Aladdin stabbed his father and ran to help Jasmine only to be pulled away, Jasmines head was barely above the sand now and his father was hurting them.

Jay watched Aladdin trick Jafar into wishing to become an all powerful Genie He watched in horror as his father grew larger then the building they were all in, his gaze fell to were Jasmine was, now entirely engulfed in sand before Aladdin broke it open saving her from death. Jasmine and Aladdin held onto each other before Aladdin stood up lifting up a black Genie lamp "You wanted to be a genie, well now you have it and everything that comes with it!" Aladdin raised the lamp high "ultimate power of the universe!" He yelled as Jafar was completely sucked into the lamp "Itty bitty living space" Jay's worried face turned into a smile as wide as ever. As Jasmine and Aladdin stood up and hugged each other no longer scared of the old evil sorceror. Jay felt a feeling he hadn't ever felt before as he watched Jasmine and Aladdin walk away arm in arm. A warm feeling overcame him as he looked up and followed the others to a balcony, there he saw that Aladdin and Jasmine were not meant to be married due to the Kingdoms wishes, but the Sultan came to his senses and gave them his blessing. He watched as Genie threw the lamp far away, Aladdin's final wish was for Genies freedom. Aladdin thought of someone other then himself thats what made him a hero, Jay stood tall and nodded to himself "I will never be like my father, I will be like Aladdin" he smiled watching the happy faces on everyone, he turned around and saw a golden box laying beside a pile of gold he lifted it up and saw the engravings of clouds and the Palace of Agrabah. He opened the lid and pulled out a small golden lamp and read the inscription out loud **"** ** **Like so Many things it's not what is outside but what is inside that counts."**** Jay smirked as he closed his eyes holding the box in his arms as he reopened them he was back in the room with his friends but his arms were empty, confused he looked up at Genie who laughed and pointed to Jasmine and Aladdin, Jay walked up to the couple and smiled as Jasmine gave the boy a hug and Aladdin shook his hand. Jasmine pulled out a small box and handed it to Jay

"I believe this belongs to you, I hope you find the confidence to help your friend and never forget to think of how others may feel" Jasmine gave one last hug to Jay and stood near her husband and the Genie. Jay walked over to his friends who all smiled and hugged him, Genie floated over to the group "Hey, Kid take this, it will help you in your journey as well" Genie handed Jay a small sack of gold and a medallion. Jay smiled and hugged the Genie before clearing his throat and walking out of the Palace with his friends.

"So where do we go now?" Jay asked feeling confident now that things were alright between him and the royal's of Agrabah. There was silence for a few moments before Mal spoke up  
"uhm… it's time to get Carlos' Talisman and to hear Cruella's story….." Mal bit her lip as she looked at Carlos who's face went sheet white. Jane grasped his hand and kissed his cheek

"It will be alright, we will all be here for you" Jane spoke quietly As the gang continued walking Carlos' mind was reeling with thoughts.

* * *

 ** **I really hope you enjoyed this Chapter it was alot of fun to write! I even got to rewatch Aladdin for accuracy!****

 ** **Next we shall hear Cruella's story :D****


	9. Chapter 9: Cruella's Cigarette Holder

Carlos found every excuse to stop on the way to Anita and Rogers house, whether it was stopping for a drink break or for some lunch. Carlos even went as far as pretending to trip and sprain his ankle, The group shared a sigh as they finally gave in and sat on the ground alongside the path they were walking. Carlos sat still and hugged his knees as Jane sat beside him resting her head on his shoulder his eyes were welling up with tears as he looked at his other friends who looked at him with worried looks.

"What is wrong with you Carlos? Mal snapped, they only had a few more hours until Evie was gone forever and she knew everyone knew that. "You can't seriously be afraid of your mother still, you know she can't get to you, so stop being such a chicken" Mal growled, her green eyes piercing the boys soul.

"Mal, Lay off him, if he's too scared then we will just find another way to get his talisman, no need to be mean Carlos is our friend remember that" Ben snapped at his girlfriend using a no nonsense tone. Mal lowered her head and snarled

"Fine! Then we will all just let Evie disappear forever! Since thats all you guys care about" Mal yelled as she walked away from her friends. Ben sighed and looked at Carlos who wiped the tears from his eyes and nodded before standing up on his feet "We owe it to Evie, she would do the same for us." Carlos said to the rest of the group, receiving nods of agreement and pats on the back. The group ran to catch up with Mal who was almost near the house, As they were about to reach Mal an arrow shot from behind and hit a tree in front of Mal's face, she jumped back as Ben ran to her.

"It's an ambush!" Doug yelled out as the rest of the group ran for their lives, They ran into a dark cave just in time to see a swarm of hunters come running past them. The group sighed in relief and turned to Mal who was silent, "Mal are you alright? Look at me." Ben asked with worry grabbing Mal by both arms and forcing her to look at him, She winced as Ben grabbed her left arm and quickly released her that's when he noticed she had been hit by one of the arrows. "Oh my God, Mal!" Lonnie quickly ran to her friend who was bleeding, "you guys we need something to stop the bleeding!" Lonnie yelled to her friends who quickly scrambled all over the cave in search of something.

"it's just a flesh wound, the arrow didn't even hit me, it just grazed the skin that's all" Mal said as she rolled her eyes, wincing one again as Lonnie wrapped her arm in a piece of cloth from one of the boys shirts. "We have to get you to Anita's she can help you better, she has to have a first aid kit" Jane said quickly as Jay and Ben helped Mal to her feet. The group walked slowly and soon reached the front door to Anita and Rogers house, They noted the dog toys that lay scattered all over the front lawn as Carlos knocked rapidly on the door forgetting about the dogs and worrying more about his friend.

A woman came out with brunette hair and a blue apron tied to her waist, she smiled and looked at all the children who were standing on her front stoop. Her gaze however stopped at the injured Purple haired Mal who was becoming pale.

"oh dear! Please come in all of you and lie that child on the couch" Anita said quickly as she called for someone "Roger fetch me the first aid kit immediately" She yelled from the staircase

"How did this happen? King Ben? Whatever is going on?" Anita now asked as she realized the king was in her home, at that moment Roger came down the steps with the first aid kit as well as two Dalmatians beside him causing Carlos to snap out of whatever trance he was in, he panicked seeing the Dalmatians and cowered behind Ben.

"Don't mind us, we were on our way to see you and Mal here," he said pointing at the young girl on the couch "was hit by a stray arrow from a hunter" Anita nodded as she hastily applied a large wad of gauze on the teenagers arm "Is there anything else?" Anita asked, Ben nodded and pushed Carlos forward who widened his eyes looking at Anita and Roger up close, While Carlos was no longer afraid of Dogs he still was timid about some types especially since his mother tried to murder Dalmatian puppies. Carlos shivered and stuttered as he spoke "I…I… uhh… I… A…Am…. C..Carlos…" Anita wiped her hands on her apron after finishing up with Mal and took the boys hand gently "it's alright dear one, do tell us why you have come?" Carlos felt Anita's warm hands and immediately panicked, what if he said he was Cruella's son and they set their dogs to attack him, what if they didn't help him.. All the horrible thoughts filled his head and he paled before the world became dark all around him.

Carlos awoke a short while later and was laying on the couch in the place of Mal who was now sitting on a chair, Jane walked over and handed Carlos a cup of red liquid instructing him to drink it all. Carlos downed the cup and looked up at Anita and Roger who were now standing further away and looking with worry and fear the Dalmatians were now out of the room and time was standing still before he took a deep breath and blinked "I…I'm C..Cruella's…." Carlos went silent as Roger nodded "We know who you are, but the question is why are you here?" Anita held her husband back who looked angry and hurt but seeing that the young boy looked just as scared he calmed down and cleared his voice "Ben tells us your friend is in trouble and you need to hear our story to gain your talisman, Is this true?" Anita asked gently, all the boy could do was nod as his fear rose once more

"We will tell you our story, but we will be using Jane's magic to place you into the story, you will not be harmed but you will be seen and heard" Roger explained pointing to the empty cup in the boys hand "that drink you just drank, was a magical potion that will transport you into the story so get ready" Roger spoke firmly as he told everyone to have a seat, once again everyone was around Carlos much like in Agrabah when they were all surrounding Jay, Roger began the story and Carlos closed his eyes when he opened them he was no longer in the house he was in the back of a truck with a hundred and one Dalmatians as well as Pongo and Perdita. The truck was speeding along the icy road and was bouncing all of them around, soon he heard the screech of tires as Carlos' mom came barreling towards them like a lunatic. "Pongo! There she is, Cruella!" Perdita said as the puppies cowered in their hiding spots, Carlos stood up attempting to hide the puppies In drawers and keep them closed but the truck was bouncing them all over. Cruella sped up and rammed into the truck in an attempt to get the truck to crash, Carlos let out a screech as he fell backwards into a lamp and watched as his mother crashed into an embankment, the Dalmatians thought they were alright until they saw Jasper and Horace from above as well as Cruella who's eyes were those of a crazy person as she rammed the back of the truck causing one of the puppies to almost fall out "NO!" Carlos yelled as Pongo grabbed the puppy almost falling out himself, Carlos took in a deep breath and helped Pongo back into the truck along with the puppy and watched his mother's eyes pierce through his soul much like Mal's had earlier that day. At that moment Carlos felt his fear disperse until he saw Jasper and Horace barrel into Cruella's car causing them both to flip and roll off the hill into the snowy embankment below. Carlos felt his eyes well up with tears until he felt the nudge from underneath his arm. "You saved us, thank you" Perdita said kindly and licked the boys face as the truck continued to drive. When the truck came to a stop Carlos helped every puppy out of the truck and placed them gently on the ground. He turned around and smiled as the puppies barked at the door of a house, A older woman answered the door as the puppies all came running inside as well as Perdita and Pongo. Carlos watched from the window as the puppies were reunited with their family as it began to snow gently outside. Carlos closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was back in the house on the couch surrounded by his friends, Anita and Roger were smiling as Pongo and Perdita came walking in the room with a box engraved with paw prints they handed it to Carlos before backing up, Carlos opened the box and pulled out Cruella's Cigarette holder she always carried He read the inscription on the box aloud **"** ** **Sometimes, The Bravest thing you can do. Is admit you are scared."**** Carlos smiled and stood up giving Anita and Roger a hug "I'm sorry for what my mother did to your family" Anita smiled and returned the hug "You are a brave boy Carlos, come visit us anytime" Carlos and his friends walked outside waving to Anita and her family as they walked North towards their final place. "Lets go get my Talisman…." Mal sighed as she held Ben's hand tightly something about seeing Queen Aurora and Queen Leah made her stomach churn and she knew they wouldn't be happy knowing their daughter and grandchild was now in the Auradon dungeons. They all set off towards Castle Aurora.


	10. Chapter 10 : Maleficent's Spinning Wheel

Mal and her friends walked up to the castle of Aurora and Phillip, Ben held Mal's hand and walked up the steps stopping only when the guards stopped them.

"halt, who goes there?" one of the guards stated as he looked at the others. Ben stepped forward keeping Mal beside him "Let Queen Leah and Aurora know we are here" the guard bowed his head "right away king Ben" they allowed the group to pass through the gate who made their way to an empty room to await the queen and her daughter. Mal paced the small room as she waited, occasionally looking up at the door which still remained closed. Ben stood up from a chair in the corner of the room and gently took his girlfriends hands in his

"Everything will be alright Mal, we are all here for you" Ben smiled as his golden eyes shimmered in the sunlight causing them to sparkle. Mal still didn't know much about love and as Ben uttered the words "I love you" Mal could only smile and blush slightly, She finally sat down after a little while and watched the others Carlos and Jane were sitting closely together and Lonnie and Jay were also together. Everyone had somebody except for Doug and it made her sad, If Evie were here she would be with him. Her mind was spinning until she heard voices coming from outside the door, three Fairies came flying into the room along with Queen Leah and Princess Aurora. Leah grimaced at Mal and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes Mal shot a look back at Leah who quickly opened her mouth "what is That doing in my home?" Leah stated coldly as she spoke to her daughter, Mal felt her fists clench as she gritted her teeth in an attempt to not say anything wrong.

"Queen Leah, as you are well aware your granddaughter Audrey has been placed in the Dungeon as well as Prince Chad." Ben stated firmly ignoring the remarks from the woman, "My granddaughter is a perfect Princess, she would not do anything wrong and if she did so what surely it was those troublemakers who caused it" Leah snapped back causing Ben to look at Aurora who stood there silently staring at Mal with worried eyes, Ben sighed as he cleared his voice "We need you to help Mal gain her talisman by telling us your story" Ben spoke clearly

Leah snorted "Help that? I will do no such thing I want you all out of this castle at once!" Leah demanded as she stomped her foot like a spoiled child

"if not for Mal then do it for the girl who's life is in danger" Ben stated, Mal could feel Ben becoming very tense and upset.

"If the girl is anything like her mother she is better off…." Leah was cut off by Mal lunging at her, Mal's piercing green eyes glared at the woman as Ben and Jay attempted to get Mal off the Queen. Mal looked as if she was out for blood as Ben and Jay held her back from the woman who looked even more angry "As I was saying I request my granddaughter be returned home and for you all to leave" Queen Leah fumed as Ben stood firmly as he looked at Aurora and then back at Mal who was now being held by Jay. Ben pointed at Queen Leah "your granddaughter will not be released, she is there due to being an accomplice in the dissapearence of Evie, now you are going to cooperate or I will be forced to have you arrested for treason." Ben growled, Queen Leah's face dropped as well as everyone in the room who were both impressed and scared about Ben's reaction to Queen Leah and how she would take it. Queen Leah merely sat down as her daughter Aurora walked over to Mal kneeling in front of her, placing her hands in her own "You must be Mal" Aurora smiled causing Mal to fidget "Yes, and I want my best friend back" Mal snapped causing Aurora to nod her head

"I know you do honey, and I am terribly sorry for what my daughter has done. I am sure your friend is very lovely" Aurora looked up at the three fairies "Flora, Fauna and Merry weather will help us in this, they will place you into the story, you will not be seen or heard, but you can be harmed so please be careful" Aurora stood up and looked at Ben "She will be fine, but Maleficent was very powerful back then and I want her safe." Ben nodded

"I'm going with her" Ben sat beside his girlfriend placing his hand in hers "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to her" Aurora nodded at the King and instructed everyone to gather around the two. "The reason you all must stay around them is so that they never lose sight of reality, knowing that your friends are here for you and that no amount of pain or hurt will change anything." The group nodded for now they understood why Aladdin and Roger had the others sit around them, it wasn't to make them feel bad it was to protect them. They all sat around Mal and Ben as Flora, Fauna and Merry Weather waved their wands while Queen Leah reluctantly began the story. Mal and Ben rubbed their eyes, they were no longer in the Castle but they were outside of it, in a forest. Mal and Ben jumped back as Prince Phillip and his horse ran past the couple followed by three fairies, Mal ran after them as Ben chased after Mal "Mal wait, Mal Watch out!" Ben said as a bolt of lightening hit a rock arch causing it to crumble on Prince Phillip who blocked the debris with his shield and fell down towards Mal. Mal jumped out of the way before a giant boulder crashed down on her, Ben helped Mal to her feet and they both ran to follow the Prince. They watched as another lightening bolt rang out destroying a stone bridge the Prince was about to pass over the prince fell but luckily the horse jumped onto a ledge and they continued their journey to the castle. Mal ran to the edge and using a spell caused a tree to fall creating a bridge. "C'mon Ben, we can't lose them!" Mal said as she balanced across the shaky tree bridge. Ben followed behind her and once they both were on solid ground they began to run as fast as they could. Mal and Ben watched as Prince Phillip was using his sword to cut through a forest of thorns, Mal began to have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she followed the path the Prince has made. Ben tried his best to follow but he soon lost sight of Mal.

Ben got through the thorn's only too see the flames that licked the ground, he couldn't see Mal anywhere. He quickly climbed up a cliff to escape the flames and saw Mal in the distance as well as Phillip who was being attacked by a giant dragon. "Maleficent!" Ben exclaimed as the dragon snapped at the prince who nearly fell to his death. He looked around and saw Mal climbing the mountain as Prince Phillip threw the sword striking Maleficent in the chest and falling to her doom

"Mother!" Mal cried as she too fell with fear lacing her voice before silence filled the air,

"Mal!" Ben yelled as he watched his girlfriend fall to the rocky ground below, Ben searched for signs of his girlfriend. Once the smoke cleared there was no longer any sign of Maleficent but he saw his girlfriend's lifeless body laying there unmoving. Ben climbed down from his hiding spot and ran to his girlfriend, His eyes examined the girl's body and felt a rush of anger course through his veins. He looked up at the sky and screamed causing a swarm of crows to fly from the trees, His eyes glowed a bright yellow as his skin vanished replaced by fur, he grew about six feet tall and his teeth grew sharp as needles. He scooped his girlfriend in his arms and ran with her towards the castle, He had to save her but how, He saw Prince Phillip run up the stairs to the tower in the castle and followed. His girlfriend remained silent and this scared Ben, as they reached the top of the stairs he watched Prince Phillip walk over to the Sleeping Beauty and place a kiss upon her lips. Aurora woke and smiled at the Prince who saved her, Ben looked down at his furry paws holding his broken girlfriend in his arms

"What if she doesn't wake up, what if I never see her beautiful green eyes again" Ben's eyes began to water as the beast in him began to calm down he cradled her in his arms and brushed the purple locks out of her face, "I love you Mal" Ben said as he placed a kiss upon her lips as well hoping to wake her. Ben's head fell as Mal didn't stir, He had failed and now Mal was gone forever

"Mal, I love you and I'm here please don't leave us" He began to cry unaware that Mal had awoken and was staring up at him a smile on her face

"Ben" Mal said softly in a whisper as her hand caressed his cheek, Ben looked up and laughed the tears on his face dripping down his face.

"I love you too, Ben" Mal said kissing his cheek while Ben held her in his arms "I know what love feels like now" She whispered and as if by magic the two were back in front of their friends in Aurora's castle. Leah now stood beside her daughter and instead of a scowl was smiling with tears in her eyes, Aurora held out a box to the young girl and placed her hand over her heart.

Mal looked at the silver box which was engraved with spinning wheels and opened it pulling out a small spinning wheel, She read the inscription aloud **"** ** **Love will always Find a way."**** Thank you your Highness, She said feeling the pain wash away as she looked at her friends and boyfriend who was now less hairy and was smiling at her. The group got up to leave but were stopped by Queen Leah who held her hand out to Mal "I'm sorry, I should have been more supportive of you Mal" Mal smiled and nodded "I forgive you, but your granddaughter is still staying in the dungeon until Evie is home safely then we will see what happens" The Woman nodded her head in agreement and handed her a small brooch "This will remind you of who you are when you forget what is dear to you" Leah said as she joined her daughter

"You come back anytime Mal" Aurora said with a bright smile, Mal nodded and ran towards her friends fastening the brooch to her jacket. Mal knew they were now getting to the truly hard part of their journey and there was no turning back now, They were off to save their best friend one way or another.


	11. Chapter 11: The Meeting

****This was My most intense Chapter! Please don't hate me I just felt it needed some more drama! I really hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters!****

 ** **Leave your Reviews on this chapter tell me how you like the story so far! :D****

 ** **Hugs!****

Mal was lost in thought as her and friends walked along the same path they had came, She smiled as she glanced at Jay who now had the confidence in making his own choices and then at Carlos who walked more bravely as he held hands with Jane. Mal however hoped she was doing the right thing, sure these talismans would cause mass destruction to the kingdom and all thing beautiful and good about Auradon would be gone but it was to save Evie. Was she being selfish, or was she just being smart? Mal shook her head as they had abruptly stopped, She looked up and saw a giant tree had fallen, blocking their path. She looked up and saw that the sun was beginning to set, they didn't have time for this she rolled her eyes and began barking orders "Ben, Jay, Lonnie over to the left, Jane, Carlos, Ginny and I will go on the right and together we will push" Mal and the others went to the sides as they were told and on Mal's count all pushed as a team until the tree was safely to the side of the path. They all cheered and hi5'd each other, Mal smiled at Ginny who smiled back

"I'm glad you are here with us, guess I was wrong about you" Mal smiled as she ran to walk with her boyfriend not noticing Ginny frown and walk a little bit slower before sneaking away.

A few miles later they had reached the top of the fortress just in time for the sun to set along the horizon, Mal called for Evil Queen.

"Evil Queen, Were here now give us Evie!" Mal yelled as a portal opened in front of her sending a strong wind causing everyone in the room to grab onto each other except for Mal who stood firmly in front of Evil Queen who cackled loudly

"Where's Evie" Mal gritted from behind her teeth her fists clenched around the box she held in her hand. Evil Queen laughed as vines wrapped tightly around her friends forcing them to drop their talismans, Mal's eyes began to glow green " Let them go!" Mal sneered "you want our talismans so bad, here!" Mal dropped her box and pulled out her mothers spinning wheel the tip of the needle glowing green and bright much like Mal's own eyes. The Queen laughed maniacally as Mal held it up to her, the wind blowing even fiercer causing Mal to fall backwards. She watched with wide eyes as Maddy and Ginny walked out of the portal with matching grins, they split and a relieved smile appeared on Mal's face "Evie!" Mal exclaimed as her best friend walked out of the portal and walked over to her mother's side. "Evie? Evie run!" Mal said as she fought against the strong wind listening to her friends who were also yelling. Maddy and Ginny both walked over and grabbed Mal by the arms, Mal struggled against their strength.

"Mal!" Ben yelled from behind "don't you hurt her!" Ben was helpless and this made him angry but no matter how much he struggled the vines only became tighter.

"Ginny, I trusted you!" Mal said as she was brought over to the portal "I thought you were on our side" Mal felt her anger intensify as she watched Evie gather the Talismans like a obedient child.

"Evie you don't have to do this Listen to me!" Mal pleaded only to be met with the silence of her friend. Mal felt as if she were slapped across the face as she dropped her head willing herself not to cry.

"Evie, darling bring those talismans to Mother and we can go home and forget all about these people" Evil Queen smirked glancing at Mal "oh and dispose of that Fairy also" Evie walked over to her mother handing her the talisman's and then walked over to Mal who watched wide eyed, she tried one last time to reason with her friend "Evie, please this isn't you. Remember please remember" Mal begged, Evie backed away and blinked a few times and looked at her mother who nodded at Maddy and Ginny. Maddy and Ginny dragged Mal to the edge of the tower as Mal struggled to break free, they shoved her and a scream was heard. Evil Queen laughed maniacally and turned to leave but as they turned to leave a loud roar was heard as a big purple dragon flew up spouting flames towards the Queen blocking the exit portal. Evil Queen jumped out of the way as the dragon swooped towards her, The group of friends watched in Awe before realizing it was Mal, The giant purple dragon was protecting her friends and was a dragon and it was Mal! Evie screamed as she ran behind a pillar, The Dragon swooped once more and swung it's claws at Maddy and Ginny who ran to hide with Evie. Evil Queen sneered as she used her magic to conjure up a tornado in an attempt to deter the Dragon. Mal used her tail to smack the Queen to the ground,

"Mother!" Evie yelled from behind the pillar causing Mal to roar loudly she needed Evie to snap out of it and she knew what she had to do. Mal watched Evil Queen fly up to her as Mal retracted her claws she felt the sharpness of something pierce her skin causing her to fall to the stone ground below. Evil Queen landed daintily on the ground and tossed the dagger aside, She snapped her fingers for Ginny and Maddy to grab Evie. Evil Queen forced the flames away with a blast of wind as she walked through the portal, Evie blinked seeing the dragon's scales turn back to human skin and the dragon became much smaller, She watched the girls friends gather around her as she was sent through the portal "Mal" Evie whispered a tear running down her cheek.

Ben ran to his girlfriend and cradled her head into his lap, Blood seeped from her jacket as her face began to pale. "Mal, Mal say something, anything" Ben asked in a worried tone. Ben looked up at the others "We have to get her to the hospital quickly" Ben lifted her in his arms bridal style as they all ran off towards the nearest hospital leaving the talismans scattered about the tower. "Hang in there Mal" Ben said softly as they ran as fast as they could, he just hoped it wasn't to late.

 ** **I'm sooooo Sorry! I had to make the chapter more intense for the purpose of later chapters! It will all fall into place again.****

 ** **Leave a review and as always have a great day my loves!****


	12. Chapter 12 : The Space Between Us

Ben rushed through the doors of the hospital in a panic, Jay Carlos and the rest of the group were close behind the King. "Help, we need help, Please!" Ben shouted as he held an unconscious Mal in his arms, blood still seeped through the girls jacket and drops fell to the floor. A female Doctor came rushing over and immediately took note of the girl in the kings arms, snapping her fingers two male nurses came over with a gurney. Mal was taken from Ben's arms and rolled away quickly, "Where are you taking her, is she going to be okay?" Ben asked, the lump in his throat rose as he felt tears roll down his face. The doctor shook her head as she ran down the corridor towards the room they wheeled Mal to leaving Ben alone without any information about his beloved girlfriend. Lonnie placed a hand on Ben's shoulder as they all walked to the waiting room, they were in for a long night. A few hours later the doctor emerged from the room, she looked distraught and this worried Ben deeply. He stood up seeing the Doctor watching the group as they all stood up as well, "Well, how is she?" Jay blurted out he couldn't take the tension any longer.

"My name is Dr Fitzherbert she waved her hand as Belle, Beast and Fairy godmother came walking in as well as two royal Guards "doctor looked at the young King and pulled out a clipboard, "Mal had a deep stab wound which thankfully did not penetrate any major or vital organs however whoever stabbed her had poisoned the object used and the poison is well, killing her." Ben's face dropped as he became blind with tears, he heard someone slam their fist on the wall, he assumed it was Jay. The rest were crying quietly, Ben was angry no he was enraged. Evil Queen would not get away with this,

"What happened to Mal Ben" he heard his mothers voice and snapped his head upright looking deep into her eyes. "We went looking for Evie, and we found her…." Ben said quietly as he clenched his fists remembering the look on Mal's face when Evie ignored her, the pain in her face was to much to handle. "Evil Queen did this, Mal turned into a dragon and Evil Queen stabbed her." Ben fell to his knees attempting to control his emotions, he felt a hand on his shoulder and shrugged it away.

Dr Fitzherbert looked at the group of teenagers "you said Evil Queen did this to Mal?" The group all nodded. "Fairy Godmother might I have a word with you?" Dr. Fitzherbert asked with some urgency "Of course, lets step outside" fairy godmother said as she stepped outside the room the group was in. Once Dr Fitzherbert and Fairy godmother were outside the room the Dr fidgeted with her clipboard, "Fairy godmother, you are aware of how dire this situation is correct, if in fact Evil Queen has stabbed Mal we could have only a few hours before the poison reaches her heart and kills her." Dr. Fitzherbert stated in a serious tone . "I do understand this, but what do you know about this poison?"Fairy Godmother asked quizzically.

"The poison is as potent as the poison used to place Snow white to sleep, but as lethal as the curse Maleficent used to attempt to kill Aurora, The poison will destroy her heart so that she may never love nor live again." Dr. Fitzherbert stated as she handed a paper to Fairy godmother, "We are able to slow the poison down but we will not be able to save her unless an Act of true love is instilled then will be the long road to recovery, for now we have placed her in a Coma so that the poison will not spread as fast." Dr. Fitzherbert finished and shook Fairy godmothers hand, "Thank you Dr. You have been much help"Fairy godmother smiled sadly as she walked back into the room where the children were, Lonnie's mother as well as Doug's father had now shown up and were all sitting beside their children. Fairy godmother looked over at Carlos and Jay who were sitting alone in the corner of the room talking amongst themselves, Fairy godmother cleared her throat getting the attention of everyone in the room "Mal is very hurt, the doctors are doing everything they can for her. I suggest you all go home and get some rest." Lonnie walked over and gave Jay a tight hug as well as Carlos and Ben before walking out with her mother and father. "I want to see her" Ben stated as his parents attempted to lead him out of the hospital. "Mal cannot have visitors yet Ben, please go back to the castle and we will call you when she can have some" Fairy godmother said pointing her finger towards the door, Ben bit his lip but followed his parents out of the hospital as well. Fairy godmother looked at her daughter and the remaining VK's "Carlos, Jay please return to your dorm rooms I will have a car pick you up Tommorow to come back to the hospital." Carlos and Jay both nodded although they knew they wouldn't get much sleep, They walked out of the hospital followed by Fairy godmother and Jane, who hugged the VK's tightly.

When Carlos and Jay returned to Auradon Prep things were eerily silent, there were no sounds of Evie working on her sewing machine and no Mal complaining about the amount of sunlight in the kingdom. As Carlos unlocked the door to their room Dude ran out and jumped into his arms licking his face. Jay walked over to his bed and scrolled through his phone, after a few moments of silence Carlos looked up to see that Jay was curled in a ball, he could have sworn he heard a sniffle but he didn't want to pry. Carlos looked over at his nightstand and smiled at the photo of Mal, Evie, Jay and himself smiling, remembering the happy times he fell asleep allowing a few tears to escape.

Evie's POV:

I can't believe it, I just betrayed my friends… and not only that Mal might be hurt or even worse dead! I watched as my mother gloated and droned on about killing the daughter of Maleficent and it killed me inside. Theres no way I can go back to Auradon and face them now, they probably all hate me. "Evie darling, come join mommy in celebration our time for revenge begins as son as I figure out how to work these talismans…." I blinked as my mom's expression went from overjoyed to complete and utter anger. "Where are the talismans! Ginny, Maddy, Gil! You three are idiots, you were suppose to bring the talismans but instead you left them in Auradon?!" I smiled to myself at least Auradon was safe for now, "Thank goodness" I whispered but not soft enough my mother heard me and *smack* I was thrown across the room landing hard on my back. I blinked back the tears and tried to make myself seem uncaring but mother saw right through me as usual.

"so, my dear one has gone soft yet again, perhaps I need to show you what YOU did to your "best friend", Evil Queen summoned a portal showing a hospital room. "look closely Evie, this is what you did. And you will never be forgiven" I stood up and looked at the purple haired girl laying unconscious in the bed, I felt my eyes well up with tears as I ran upstairs to my room. Sitting on the edge of my bed I closed my eyes envisioning a time when I was home with my friends where I belonged, I began to sing softly to myself:

 ** **I didn't want to let you down  
But the truth is out  
It's tearing me apart, not listening to my heart****

 ** **I really had to go  
And I would never stop you  
Even though we've changed  
Nothing has to change****

 ** **And you can find me in the space between  
Where two worlds come to meet  
I'll never be out of reach  
'Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between  
You'll never be alone  
No matter where you go  
We can meet in the space between****

I laid my head in my lap and cried for my friends it killed my inside, not being there for Mal and everyone when they needed me now more then ever. I felt my mother walk into the room and I could feel she was proud of what she did, thats when It hit me, Mal sacrificed herself to try and save me now it was my time to save her.

 _Meanwhile back in Auradon:_

The next morning Jay and Carlos woke up and immediately headed to the hospital, by the time they got there Ben was already there sitting beside his parents, As they walked inside they were shocked to see Aladdin and Jasmine Anita and Roger and Aurora standing in the waiting room. "what are you all doing here?" Jay asked looking at Aurora who smiled at the boy "I believe you have something that could help Mal Jay. Aurora said glancing over at Ben, "the necklace!" Carlos said as he pulled Evie's necklace out of Jay's pocket handing it to Aurora. "How could that help?" Jay scoffed, he was still pretty angry at the way Evie had treated them but he knew he wouldn't want to live without her or Mal. Ben took the necklace from Aurora and looked at the boys "trust me." he was then led to Mal's room at the end of the hall.

When Ben walked in the room he immediately rushed to Mal's side, he face was pale and her hands were cold as Ice. He brushed her purple locks out of her face and kissed her gently, for a moment he thought he saw Mal's eyes flutter but it wasn't the case. He looked at the necklace in his hands and as he was about to put it around Mal's neck his anger got the best of him," why on earth would I try to break this curse with an object that belonged to the girl who hurt my girlfriend in the first place" He groweled before stuffing the necklace in his pocket kissing Mal's forehead "I am here to protect you Mal, don't worry Evie wont hurt you again" Ben walked out the door unaware that Mal's eyes did indeed open for a moment before closing once more.


	13. Chapter 13 : Memories and Forgivness

__Mal__ _'_ _ _s Mind:__

Ugh what is that annoying beeping! It's giving me a headache from hell, wait where am I? I stand up and walk down a long hallway until I reach a door when I open it I see Evie and immediately start to run for her but no matter how much I run I never get closer. "weird" I try to call her name but she doesn't seem to hear me, then I hear voices from behind me. As I walk the Beeping gets louder and louder. I walk through a door and I'm in a hospital room Ben is holding something in his hand and talking why can't I answer him. "I won't let Evie hurt you anymore Mal" I hear Ben say as he walks out the door "Wait why does he think Evie would hurt me, She's my best friend" I think to myself then I notice I'm alone again, I'm alone and terrified as I think to myself "what in Hades name is going on."

 _ _Back to Reality:__

Ben walked into the waiting room where Jay and Carlos were sitting, Everyone had Left the hospital beside them and his mother as he walked in Belle looked at her son and smiled,

"Ben dear would you like anything to drink you need to keep yourself healthy for Mal." Ben sighed it was just like his mother to think about him,

"sure mom thanks.." He sat down as Belle left the room, Jay looked over at Ben and immediately noticed the necklace he was suppose to put on Mal. Jay walked over to Ben and grabbed the necklace from Ben's pocket

"I thought you were suppose to put this on Mal dude" Jay said accusingly as he held the necklace up to Ben. Ben stood up and attempted to grab the necklace but Jay's VK skills were better and he swiftly sidestepped causing Ben to fall into a chair.

"It's my job to protect Mal, She's my girlfriend and what if that necklace is just something else that could hurt her. I won't let her be hurt anymore!" Ben fumed as he stood up and glared at the older VK.

"Ben, this could save Mal's life! You are being selfish and a royal brat. Either you put this necklace on her or I will, your call" Jay stated sternly. Ben felt himself become extremely angry as he balled his hands into fists, the next thing he knew Jay and him were socking each other in the stomach, head and pulling each others hair. Carlos quickly ran to get help and find Belle as Jay held Ben in a choke hold,

"You need to learn better fighting skills princey boy" Jay laughed as Ben squirmed in Jay's grip. The boys continued fighting until Belle came rushing in with a bottle of water "Benjamin Florian Beast!" Ben's mother called out sternly, Ben and Jay quickly stood up wiping away there bloody noses and fixing their messy hair.

"I'm sorry your Magesty" Jay said as he bowed to the ex queen. Jay, who was sporting a black eye pulled out the necklace showing Belle

"Ben was suppose to place this on Mal, it could help save her life but you son is only thinking of himself" Jay said pointing at Ben.

"Ben is this true? Belle asked looking at her only son.

"Yes mother, it is.." Ben said softly as he lowered his head, rubbing his neck from the choke hold he was just in. Belle walked over to Jay and took the necklace from him surveying the gem closely,

"Ben I want you to go home, I will be having a talk with you after" Belle pocketed the necklace and walked out of the hospital with her son. Jay and Carlos stood there for a little while before Carlos got a text from Jane. *Meet Me at the Dorms* Carlos blushed slightly and replied a quick ok,

"I have to go meet Jane I will see you after okay?" Carlos asked as he patted his friend on the back before walking out of the hospital leaving Jay alone.

Carlos walked to Jane's dorm room and saw a bunch of metal parts and other tools,

"uh Jane, what is all of this?" He asked as he stepped over a power saw.

"oh this? Well I thought since you're good with technology and building and I'm getting pretty good with my magic thanks to Mal's lessons perhaps we could build something to help us bypass the Magical Barrier on Mal and Evie's room." Jane smiled brightly as she picked up a metal box, Carlos simply took her hand in his and nodded "okay then, what we need to do first is hack into the Schools security system and turn off the Alarms" Carlos said as he hopped onto the computer and began to type. Jane blushed and began to twist wires and screw loose screws into the box, Carlos had been searching the web for a while before he came upon a page marked security for Auradon Prep, He scrolled through until her found the room belonging to Mal and Evie.

"Aha!" Carlos said as he pressed a button deactivating the alarms, now all they had to do was bring down the barrier, he looks over at Jane who is putting the finishing touches on the contraption she made. "Yes!" Jane squeals with delight as she holds the box out to Carlos "It's finished, now lets go find some clues!" Jane and Carlos run down the hall to the girls room and turn the machine on. Standing back they cross their fingers hoping the machine works, A loud whirring sound emits from the box as a light pierces through the barrier creating a hole big enough for them to get through.

"It worked! It really worked!" Jane said jumping up and hugging Carlos tightly, She blushed as Carlos looked at her and ran to the room "C'mon Carlos" She said as she went further inside.

The Room was a mess, papers and a definite sign of a struggle, Evie's bed was unmade and messy which was unlike her. Carlos walked over the Evie's desk and began looking through papers while Jane looked around Evie's bed.

"find anything?" Jane asked Carlos who merely shook his head

"Besides a big mess Theres nothing that could help us here!" Carlos sighed before slapping his hand to his forehead catching Jane's attention.

"what is it?" Jane asked curiously as she walked over to her friend, Carlos pulled out Mal's drawer and picked up her mom's magic book. "

"this will help us, it tells about our talismans and what they can do for Evil purposes." Carlos said as he looked through the pages.

"But we want to use the book for good, don't we?" Jane asked placing a hand on Carlos' arm gently. Carlos nodded "we just have to read what it says but think about the positives. Seems simple enough" Carlos smiled and closed the book," Lets head back to the hospital" Carlos gently took Jane's hand and they walked together.

Back at Castle Beast Ben was sitting on his bed when his mother came in,

"Ben, tell me what is troubling you" Belle said as she sat beside her son and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Mal mom, I just want to keep her safe and I failed her." Ben sighed "I couldn't help Evie, and now I can't help Mal. What kind of King am I if I can't even help my own friends?" Ben felt his eyes well up with tears.

"why are you so upset with Evie dear?" Belle asked wiping the tears from her son's eyes

"Evie ignored us, she looked right through us and was doing what Evil Queen was telling her to do." Ben spoke to his mother firmly "But did Evie Stab Mal?" Belle asked looking seriously at her son.

"well, no but she didn't even care that Mal got hurt! And I'm not going to let Mal be hurt again." Belle smiled sadly at her son, he was wise but he had the temper of his father that was for sure, "Ben I am going to tell you something I had to learn a long time ago, It's not easy to forgive and move on when you feel hurt or confused by a friend. But offering forgiveness with a heart full of understanding rather than a fist full of resentment is one of the most amazing things you can do for someone, and for yourself" Belle took her son's hands in her's "Please Ben, Mal isn't the only one who is hurting. All of you are including Evie, I know you will do the right thing in the end." Belle kissed her son's forehead and gave him a hug "I love you mom, and thank you" Ben said as his mother walked out of the room, he looked down and looked at the necklace that was now in his hands Ben knew what he had to do.

Ben ran all the way to the hospital, when he got there he saw Jay and Carlos and Jane talking amongst themselves in the waiting room. He ran inside and hugged them all "I'm sorry I've been such a self centered jerk, It's time I started to think of how others are feeling" Ben ran into Mal's hospital room and looked down at her she looked so peaceful, Jay Carlos and Jane walked into the room as well and watched as Ben placed the necklace on Mal, holding her hand in his he watched carefully for a few minutes. His gaze fell as he looked over at his friends

"It didn't work you guys.." Ben said sadly as He was about to walk away he felt Mal's grip tighten on his hand, Ben spun around to see Mal staring up at him her bright beautiful green eyes shimmering as the poison washed away from inside her.

"Ben" Mal spoke hoarsely as she pulled him down to her kissing him passionately on the lips, Ben hugged his girlfriend so tight as the VK's and Jane walked over, tears of joy fell from their eyes. Jane called her mother and told them Mal was awake, within minutes Mal's room was bustling with well wishes and talks of gratefulness. Once thing rang through Mal's head, "Evie…." Mal said and in an instant everyone was silent, Aurora came over to the young girl and took hold of her hand "She will be okay Mal, we are going to bring Evie home." Mal nodded at Aurora and smiled

"Now Mal we want you to rest, so you will be staying at Castle Beauty with Princess Aurora until you are well again. We don't know how the poison affected you so please take it easy for a few days" Fairy godmother spoke in her normal joyful tone. Mal could only nod as she drifted off into sleep once again.

A few days later Mal was released from the hospital, Princess Aurora brought her back to the Castle and showed her to her new room. Mal looked around at the deep purple curtains and bedspread with matching canopy. Mal smiled as she looked at the nightstand where a photo of her and her friends was already set up, "Thank you Aurora" Mal said as she sat on the bed

"Anytime Mal, I want you to feel at home here, and please bother me if you need anything" Aurora said before leaving the girl alone to rest. That was one thing Mal couldn't do, Resting meant less time to look for Evie and more time Evie could be forgetting all about her. Mal stood up and walked down the stairs to one of the servant's quarters exit's, She walked outside and noticed a royal limo parked not to far away. She ran to the car and turned on the ignition, people in Auradon always left the keys in the car "rookie Mistake" Mal laughed as she drove off towards the Bridge connecting Auradon to the Isle of the Lost. "I'm coming for you Evie" She said as she pushed the button disabling the Magic barrier, "No turning Back now."


	14. Chapter 14: Reuinted

**I hope you love this chapter! The Next Chapter will be the ending and then the announcement will be told! so stay tuned! :D**

Carlos and Jay walked through the doors of Aurora's Castle and stares in awe at the beauty, As they walked towards the main ballroom they were stopped by Queen Leah who stared at the boys with her arms crossed.

"Queen Leah" Jay said as he bowed sneaking a glance at Carlos who also bowed to the Queen,

"What are you two doing here?" Queen Leah asked accusingly her eyes glanced around the room making sure nothing was out of place. Jay stood up and scratched his head

"We were told Mal was here, we want to see her." he said watching Queen Leah's eyes and rolling his eyes. "Fine, right this way and I will tell my daughter you are here" the Queen sighed as she led the boy's down the hall to Mal's room.

"She's right in there, my daughter will be in her study which is down the hall and around the corner" Queen Leah said before walking away. Carlos and Jay looked at each other and laughed some of the people in Auradon could actually belong in the Isle of the Lost, and she was one of them. The boys knocked on Mal's door when they heard no answer they walked in assuming she was sleeping, they looked around the empty room and back at each other.

"We have to tell Aurora" Carlos said taking Jay's arm and running towards the study, they got to the door and knocked rapidly on it. The doors opened by a woman who had her hair tied back neatly in a braid, the two spotted Aurora sitting by the window with a book in her hands, they ran into the room as Aurora put down her book and stood up, "Boy's what's wrong?" Aurora asked worriedly looking at the two boys.

"Mal is gone!" Carlos shouted out, Aurora gasped and ran out of the room towards Mal's room. Carlos and Jay followed behind her, Aurora pushed open the doors to Mal's room and searched in a panic for the young girl. Carlos and Jay stood still as they watched Aurora run around calling out for Mal, The boys saw the panic in her eyes and the worry on her face "Boy's we need to call Fairy godmother and Ben. " Aurora said on the verge of tears, the boys nodded as they pulled out their phones to contact everyone. A few minutes later Fairy godmother and Ben came running into the room, there they saw Carlos and Jay comforting an inconsolable Aurora who sat on the edge of Mal's bed. Ben walked over to the woman and placed a hand on her shoulder "Do you know where she might have gone?" Aurora looked up at the King with red puffy eyes and shook her head "I didn't even know she was gone, my mother was suppose to keep an eye on her" Aurora said as Queen Leah stepped into the room and leaned against the door frame.

"Mother you were supposed to be watching her!" Aurora spoke harshly to her mother causing Leah to appear startled, she was at a loss for words "b..but.. I..I.. I just thought….." Aurora put up a hand silencing her mother "I don't care to know, all I want is for Mal to be here" Aurora said placing a hand over her heart. Carlos stood up and looked at Ben "You don't think…. she went to find Evie?" He whispered to the King, Ben's eyes shot wide opened and turned to Fairy godmother "We need to go to the Isle!" Fairy godmother shook her head "I'm sorry Ben, but that cannot be done. It is too dangerous." Ben looked over at Fairy Godmother "But Mal could be in Danger." he whispered trying hard not to bring anymore panic to Princess Aurora.

"I'm sorry but I must forbid it"Fairy Godmother spoke softly back to the young king, she knew he was going to do anything to protect Mal but she had to stay firm. "Until Mal returns or we get word of her being in danger the three of you will stay at the school under survelience,. that way you cannot sneak your way to the Isle." The three boys groaned and turned to Aurora who was now standing and nodded their heads "We will stay here in Auradon." Aurora smiled sadly and hugged the three boys "I wouldn't want this level of worry on anyone else, I can take it and I will be fine." Aurora released the boys from the hug and looked up at Fairy Godmother "Find her and bring her home safely" Aurora said firmly as she held back her tears. Fairy Godmother nodded as she ushered the boys out of the castle and back to Auradon Prep.

Mal parked the Royal Limo underneath the old Pier and covered it with a tarp, which was alot harder with only one person. Once the Limo was covered she began to walk passing through the marketplace. She kept to the Shadows as to not be seen, She nabbed a rotten apple and bit into it grimacing at how nasty the fruit was here on the Isle. She passed by Ursula's Fish and Chip shop and Hooks Clock and Curiosity shoppe before ducking into an alley just as some of her mother's old minions came walking around. Since her mother had been turned into a lizard her minions now worked for Evil Queen and if they saw her they would kill her right then and there. Mal continued to walk and found herself walking towards the bargain castle where her and her mother lived her whole life. She shook her head and mentally yelled at herself "no, no reminiscing you are on a mission." Mal told herself. She continued to walk past Evil Queen's Castle home and Cruella's Hell Hall Mansion. She ducked behind a tree as someone came running towards her. She ducked as the person came closer, Picking up a trash can lid she jumped out ready to attack. She ran towards the unknown person and tripped over the person's long cloak causing it to fall off, Mal stood up and stared at the person with tears in her eyes "E..Evie?" Mal said as the girl stepped forward attempting to tie the cloak back over her deep blue hair. "Mal?!" Evie shouted, w..what are you doing here you're not dead! Evie said as she hugged her best friend "Mal, I'm so so Sorry! I never meant for you to get hurt, I let my mother get inside my head and I…" Evie was cut off by Mal who hadn't yet let go of the hug "Evie, you have no need to be sorry, I knew you weren't yourself. I should have been there to protect you" Mal spoke as fresh tears rimmed her eyelids and ripped down her cheeks.

"Mal, you did protect me, you are my best friend and my sister. But if you would have been in that room you would have been taken too." Evie said holding her friends hand tightly in her's, Mal and Evie stood talking to each other, not noticing the person who had been watching the entire time slip back into the shadows. "E, we should get moving I just want you home safe." Evie latched herself to Mal's arm as they heard a sound from behind them. Mal's eyes turned green as she turned around quickly, "well, well, well, isn't this a sweet little reunion." Evil Queen stepped out of the shadows with a sneer on her face. Mal pushed Evie behind her "I may not have been there to protect her the first time but It will be a cold day in hell before you take her from me again" Mal said glaring the the wicked woman. "oh, Mal… you think this is the end? I will not stop until my daughter is done with this fantasy of her friends and the goodness she thinks she has, ugh and don't get me started about that boy." Evil Queen snapped her fingers and Ginny , Maddy and Gil walked out from behind them they were not surrounded. "Now come with us dear, and we will make this less hard" Evil Queen looked at her daughter who stood behind Mal with tears in her eyes, she began to walk forward and Mal grabbed her hand tightly. "you want her you need to get through me, lady" Mal growled Evil Queen sneered as she once again snapped her fingers producing her minions "that can be arranged, take the both of them back to the tower" Evie attempted to fight off one of the minions who had grabbed her hoisting her over his shoulder, "Evie!" Mal screamed as two Minions grabbed her, "stop!" she twisted as Evie's voice got quieter, Mal lowered her head and stopped fighting as she was hoisted and brought towards the tower.

Mal was dropped roughly on the hard wooden floor just inches away from the broken glass mirror, She stood up and looked around the room seeing Evie curled up in a ball crying softly. Mal ran over to her soothing her when Evil Queen came walking in smugly along with Ginny and Maddy.

"Today just isn't your day Mal, it's a shame I thought you would have been just like your mother." Evil Queen knelt down in front of Mal and smirked "I should have known you wouldn't amount to anything more then just a weakling, just like my precious Evie" Mal lunged at Evil Queen only to be pushed backwards by the witch. "you and I will have our time soon, but for now you two just make yourselves comfortable. I need to get my Talismans that were left behind." Evil Queen turned to leave through the portal to Auradon, Mal knew it was now or never she grabbed Evie's arm and ran towards Evil Queen pushing her through the portal to Auradon with them.


	15. Chapter 15: Final BattleHappy Endings

Mal and Evie landed on the ground as they fell through the portal, Evil Queen stared daggers at the two teens and ran towards them. Mal quickly pushed Evie out of the way receiving a kick the stomach. Evil Queen lifted Mal up by her hair and smirked at the teen, Mal looked over at Evie who was looking fearfully at the two she looked over at the scattered talismans and back at Mal who was now being choked by Evil Queen. Evie tried to remember what she had heard her mother talking about she closed her eyes thinking back to the conversation she overheard "when the talismans are put together in a special order they will create a ray of light that if used properly could end Auradon once in for all, She opened her eyes the order was so simple all she had to do was make sure instead of evil it did good, she would have to find a way to turn it only into a beacon to signal for help. She was snapped out of her minds when she heard a scream emit from Mal as she was flung against a wall. Evie ran towards the talismans and began to gather them, she glanced over at Mal who was still fighting with Evil Queen she winced as Evil Queen kicked Mal once more in the stomach. Evie placed all the talismans in a pile and began to put them together in a circle and looked up at the sky, it had begun to rain hard. Mal was losing her strength but she knew she had to continue to fight for Evie, Evil Queen launched herself at Mal once more as Mal jumped out of the way.

Evil Queen glanced around for Evie and spotted her placing the Talismans together she knew that Evie would try and save the day. Evil Queen stalked towards Evie with a look of death on her face, Mal looked up seeing Evil Queen and growled, she stood up as her eyes shined brightly, using the rest of her strength she shifted into a dragon once more. Mal swooped her tail pushing Evil Queen to the ground, Evie looked up as her mother had been so close to her she quickened the pace placing the next talisman beside the other. Evil Queen stood up and forgot about her daughter for the time being, she walked towards Mal "alright then, I hurt you once and I will do it again" Evil Queen tossed a poisoned dagger towards Mal this time however Mal deflected it with fire. Mal shoots flames towards Evil Queen and roars loudly, Evil Queen jumps out of the way just in time from the corner of her eye she sees a rock she picks it up and points behind Mal "is that your boyfriend?" Mal quickly turns around and is struck by the rock, losing her focus she falls to the ground shifting back to normal, Evil Queen grabbed Mal roughly by the arms before turning to Evie "Either you do as your told little miss or Mal is going to take a little trip off the side of this tower into the wall of thorn's." Evie looked up seeing Mal in distress, she shook her head "Please don't hurt her!" she shouted, dropping the final talisman and mentally hoping it would fall into place. "Do what I say and she will be released unharmed" Evil Queen shouted as she held Mal tightly. "Evie no, I will be fine" Mal said as she struggled to get out of the witches grip. Evie stepped forward and held her hand out "give me Mal and I will go with you mother" she said with tears in her eyes, her deep blue hair was soaked as was her clothes as the rain continued to fall. Little did they know the final talisman did indeed fall into place, all of a sudden a bright beam of light shot into the sky but instead of destroying everything good and beautiful, it cleared the sky and sent a homing beacon.

Ben, Jay and Carlos were sitting in their room when they saw the light from the distance, it was

So bright and also very strange. "do you guys see that?" Ben said as he stood up running to the window, the boys nodded in sync "we gotta get over there" Carlos said as he looked at the large beam of light that rose from beyond the forest. "but Fairy Godmother has us on castle arrest"

Ben stated rolling his eyes and pointing at the camera. Carlos and Jay smirked at each other, Carlos sat on his laptop and hacked into the security system turning off the camera's while Jay stuffed pillows underneath blankets and recorded snoring sounds. Ben turned off the light, but as the boys began to climb out the window Fairy godmother and Aurora came rushing in. The boys quickly turned to face the two angry and concerned pair and looked down at their feet. "Fairy godmother something is…." Carlos was cut off as Fairy godmother put a hand up silencing them all. Aurora looked out the window and nodded at Fairy godmother "Let me guess you three saw that beacon of light and decided to go check it out?" Ben and the boys looked at each other and nodded "It could be Mal" Ben said quickly he just wanted to get there and see for himself. Aurora looked at the boys and smiled, before Fairy godmother could disagree Aurora waved her hand and guided them towards the royal limo. When they reached the limo however Fairy godmother walked in front of them "While I do think this is far too dangerous, we will never get there in time by car." Fairy Godmother pulled out her magic wand and thought of the words she hadn't used in so long. "Bibbidi Bobbidi Boo!" a spark came from the wand as the three boys, Aurora and Fairy Godmother were teleported to the beam of light, As they landed there they saw Evil Queen throw Mal across the fortress floor, the group hid behind some pillars. Jay really wanted to punch Evil Queen in the face but Ben must have sensed his anger and placed his hand on his shoulder putting a finger up to his lips before pointing to just behind the beam of light. From behind the pillar the group saw a girl back away and trip over some rubble, the light shined on her revealing deep blue locks "Evie!" Carlos whispered as the group sighed in relief. They were shaken from their thoughts by a loud ear piercing scream "Mal!" the group yelled in unison as their friend was thrown from the fortress towards the thorn wall. They watched as their friend flew straight up and threw a blast of magic towards Evil Queen knocking her off her feet. Mal landed on the ground and walked towards Evil Queen but stopped as Evil Queen ran over grabbing Evie and dragging her across the floor to the edge of the fortress. "You will back down or else" Evil Queen yelled as Evie struggled tears filled her eyes.

Mal stopped the attacks and froze "okay…. let Evie go and I will do whatever you ask, just don't hurt her" Mal spoke with fear lacing her voice. Evil Queen smirked and threw Evie off the Fortress "EVIE!" Mal screamed as she ran to the fortresses edge, a fury she had never felt before filled her as her hands began to glow a dim green color as well as her eyes she turned around and raised her hand shooting a green mist which enveloped Evil Queen choking her tightly, she saw the panic in Evil Queen's eyes and smirked she could feel herself losing touch on all things good but at this moment she didn't care. "You can harm me all you want, but you will never harm my friends again!" Mal spoke as she rose Evil Queen upwards slamming her into a pillar which crumbled on top of her, as she lowered her hands she couldn't shake this anger inside her, she wanted Evil Queen to feel the pain, every seering , humiliating, lonely, heart breaking moment the VK's had endured their entire lives before leaving for Auradon. As She tried to shake her mind from these feelings she looked over seeing Jay,Carlos,Ben Fairy godmother and Aurora huddled over something, Mal walked over to see Evie who was badly hurt she felt her heart becoming dark and the tears disappear. Mal turned to where Evil Queen was trapped underneath the rubble she was groaning, Mal simply lifted her up from the rubble telling the others to take Evie to the Hospital as she had to finish something. Ben placed a hand on Mal's shoulder "Remember your talisman Mal, Love is stronger than Hate… and sometimes it's easier just to forgive…. Remember Love." Ben kissed Mal on the cheek before disappearing with the others. Mal stared at Evil Queen who looked terrified, "I should kill you right now, I should make you feel the pain you put Evie through, I should put you in the dirt like the scum you are!" Mal shouted at the Queen throwing her back to the ground before lifting her once again. "But, then I would be like you and my mother… Weak. Because… I chose to do the right thing instead of stooping to your level, so here's what we are going to do" Mal pulled Evil Queen close to her and smirked "You are going to disappear, from now on you are dead to all of Auradon and the Isle of the Lost, you do not exist!you are nothing! Never show your face anywhere ever again! Or else!" Mal screamed at the Queen who stared at her with widened eyes "you c…can't do that! You are no queen nor are you a leader like your mother!" Mal smirked recalling the time her mother had said those very words at a certain princesses 6th birthday party "well, it's either that or I can throw you into the thorn wall down below like you did to your own daughter!" Evil Queen continued to glare "you wouldn't kill me nor would you harm me," Mal flew Evil Queen towards the thorn wall stopping only inches away from the thorns "you were saying?" Mal snarled, Evil Queen nodded furiously "do it! I will never stop until I have my daughter in my clutches!" Mal smirked before dropping her into the thorns anyway. A Large blue mist emitted from the thorns before evaporating into the sky a weight was lifted from her shoulders as she looked at the talismans in a circle on the ground using the last of her fury she decided to pull the magic out of them all before sending them back to where they all belonged.

Mal blinked as her green eyes and the mist on her hands dispersed, she rubbed her head and gasped "Evie!" Mal took off running towards the hospital. When she got there her friends were all together, "Where is she?" Mal asked as the others wiped their tears away "Mal…." Aurora began to speak with a shaky voice. "No…." Mal ran down the hall until she found Evie's room, she burst through the doors to see the girl laying in the bed and that infuriating beeping noise once again only it was a long beep…a flat line, Mal walked over to her Best Friends side and placed her hand on hers. "E, I'm so sorry, I failed you again and I don't deserve to be happy. Her tears fell down her cheek like a river before she noticed the necklace dangling from her neck, "of course!" Mal exclaimed as she pulled it off her and placed it gently around Evie's neck. Mal looked at her friend carefully before dropping her head her friend was gone and there was nothing she could do about it, a voice was heard from behind her and when she turned around she saw Snow white and Aurora standing together. Mal looked back at her friend who laid so peacefully in the bed, Aurora walked over to Mal and placed a hand on her shoulder "I'm so sorry Mal, but we need you to be checked out by the doctor as well." Aurora said looking at Mal's bruises and cuts, Mal shrugged her off "I'm not leaving her!" Mal cried clinging to Evie's hand tightly she looked up at Snow White and sniffled "what are you doing here?" Mal snapped as snow white smiled "I felt something earlier and had a strange feeling I was needed here at the hospital. So here I am" Snow said kindly ignoring the girls snark, "It was as if a weight was pulled off me." she said catching Mal's attention "a weight? " Mal asked curiously, snow white nodded "yes, do you know what I am talking about?" Mal looked at Evie and nodded biting her swollen lip "I k…killed Evil Queen…" Mal said as she lowered her head wiping the tears away. Aurora looked at snow and wiped Mal's tears away lifting her face to her's gently being careful of the bruise forming on her neck and cheek, "Mal, you did the right thing, you felt true love, you felt the compassion, Bravery, Confidence, Courage and friendship that the talismans all stand for." Mal cried even harder "except for Ben's… so I did fail!" Aurora smiled and kissed her forehead "did you forgive yourself?" Mal's eyes widened and filled with tears as she fell into Aurora's arms, her eyes fell to Evie whose necklace was glowing brightly. Mal looked at her best friend as the color came back to her pale face and her eyes fluttered open, "Evie!" Mal exclaimed with tears in her eyes she had never been so happy to see her best friends beautiful brown eyes looking back at her before. "Mal, I love you" Evie said hoarsely before looking up at Aurora and then at Snow White, "hello Evie, good to see you" Snow smiled kindly, Mal smiled as she called for the rest of their friends. "Mal, you need to get checked by the doctor" Evie said as she squeezed her friends hand. Mal sighed and walked out of the room with Aurora, Mal was extremely worried the entire time she was being checked. A bandage here a shot there, but the entire time Mal was simply thinking about Evie. The Doctor Released her and Mal ran for Evie's room for the next few weeks Mal would stay with Evie in the hospital. Evie was told her of her mother's death she too said she felt a weight was lifted.

A few weeks later Evie was released form the hospital and reunited with Ben, Jay, Carlos, Lonnie, Jane, and Doug who scooped her up spinning her around not wanting to let go. Mal hugged Ben as Evie and Doug held hands and talked for a few minutes "we did it you guys, we saved Evie." Mal said as she leaned against her Boyfriend as he kissed her hands "You saved Evie Mal, this was all you" Jay said to his friend smiling All was back to normal and this was how it was to stay. That is until Fairy godmother came over "I need Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos to meet me in my office right away" the group looked at each other nervously, all of them walked to the headmistress's office and were called into the room. Inside sat Anita and Roger , Aladdin and Jasmine , Snow white , and Aurora Phillip and Leah, The group looked at each other and gulped thinking they were in trouble. Fairy godmother stood up and was about to speak when Queen Leah chimed in as she walked up to Mal looking at the girl's arm which was wrapped in a cast and then over at Evie who was still sporting some stitches on her head, she took a deep breath before speaking "I have been a fool…. you children were judged too harshly and for that I am deeply sorry. She looked in Mal's eyes and smiled sadly "I would love it if you would come live with us in the Castle, and we could get to know each other." Mal's eyes widened as she looked at Aurora and the others who all nodded with smiles on their faces. Mal smiled "I….. would love that" She laughed and hugged Queen Leah as Aurora and Phillip joined in. Fairy godmother looked at the other three children "Jay, Aladdin and I would love for you to stay with us in Agrabah" Jasmine spoke sweetly once again interrupting Fairy godmother. "And we would love to have you in our home Carlos" Anita spoke as Roger nodded a smile on their faces. Evie stood there as the others all hugged the heroes from their stories until Snow white walked over to her "Evie, would you-" Evie fell into Snow White's arms and cried after hearing of her mother's death she knew she would be safe now. Fairy godmother clapped her hands together as the children all headed off to their new temporary homes where they would all live Happily Ever After.

 ** **This was my first story I ever posted on Fan , I want to thank everyone who reviewed, Followed, and Favorited my story! I really hope you all liked it. I love to write and this is my true passion, you all keep me motivated to write more!****

 ** **Also quick note my new story will be a calmer one, and just in time for Christmas!****

 ** **Onto the Announcement! I will be holding a Contest, You just need to Message me to Enter with a reason why I should choose you for a special story (It will have to be Either GMW or Descendants Related) and the winner will recieve a special story written just for them! :D for you all are so kind! Good Luck! And spread this story to your friends! 3****


End file.
